Hope
by yajf2
Summary: Sometimes when all seems lost hope is all that we have. This story showcases Eddie's and Jamie's battles and triumphs as partners in their professional and personal worlds.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the show Blue Bloods or any of the characters in this story. If any of the dialogue or storlylines between the characters seem familiar, I do get my inspiration from different tv shows._

 _Hey guys some of you may remember this story. I deleted the original fanfiction account under the username yajf9524 where the story Hope was originally so I have created a new account under this username yajf2 and have added another chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience, hope you enjoy and please review._

Eddie and her partner Jamie were sitting at their desks writing parking summons both wishing to be outside on Patrol.

"Hey Reagan how many do you have left to do?" Eddie asked.

Jamie replied without looking up, "Eight, you?"

"What?"

"Why, how many do you have to go?" Jamie asked looking up.

"Twenty five," Eddie whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Jamie replied with a grin growing on his face.

Eddie let out a breath and looked Jamie straight in the eye and clearly said, "Twenty five."

Jamie laughed, "What have been doing the last hour Janko?"

"Wishing with all my heart that we will be requested to go out on patrol."

"I got the next best thing Janko." Danny's brother Detective Reagan announced walking up to their desks holding the arm of a man.

"And what would that be Detective Reagan." Eddie asked turning to face him head on with a smile which soon dropped as she saw the man he was with. Jamie being as perceptive as he is saw the exchange made between the two of them which also didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"Do you know this man Officer Janko?"

Eddie simply ignored the question and looked down.

"I asked if you knew this man. Officer Janko?" Danny asked more forcefully.

Eddie looked up but refrained from looking anyone in the eye.

"Martin Janko."

Danny and Jamie looked at each other and both mouthed Janko. Danny then began looking at the forms he had in his hand and instantly regretted not looking at them beforehand. It soon occurred to him that this was a set up made by his father Commissioner Frank.

"Ok you're obviously a relation to him, well if nothing personal is going to get in the way, you as well as Officer Reagan will be his protective detail for the next few days. Do you see yourself having a problem with that Officer Janko because if you do I can assign other officers to him?"

With no emotion in her eyes Eddie looked Danny straight in the eyes and proceeded, "Of course not Detective. I will conduct myself professionally on this protective detail and will not let my personal judgment cloud my duty."

"Good, now I'm going to take him to a motel where you two will stake the place out making sure no one comes in contact with him and if they attempt to you will call it in. is that understood."

"Understood." Both Reagan and Janko replied.

"Ok I'll meet you two out front in fifteen minutes."

Danny left with Martin Janko while Janko and Reagan prepared for the detail.

Jamie reluctantly asked, "What relation is he to you Eddie, Uncle?"

"Father," Eddie replied.

"The same father that's meant to be in jail and who you haven't spoken to in three years." Jamie said in disbelief.

Eddie simply looked back at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Eddie gave a wry laugh and said, "Of course I don't want to do this but if I let every personal thing that happened to me on this job get to me, I wouldn't be an effective cop."

Before Jamie could reply she was already heading for the squad car parked outside of the precinct. He knew that that was a slight hint to the kiss they had shared a couple months back but for his own sanity he would keep it under wraps for now.

Danny got Martin settled in the hotel room and left leaving Eddie alone with her father while Jamie sat out front in the squad car.

"I'm surprised you agreed to do this Eddie." Martin Janko said simply.

"I didn't do it for you. It's my job."

"I guess I deserved that."

"You want to tell me why you're not still in jail, and why you're being catered for and protected by the NYPD."

"I gave valuable information in exchange for my release."

"That still doesn't explain why you need police protection."

"The information I gave was enough to put a certain criminal organization in prison for a very long time and as the police start rounding the members all up, just as a precaution in case they happen to find out it was me who ratted on them, I need to be kept in protective custody."

Eddie merely stared back at her father waiting for an explanation as to why he committed the crimes that put him away in the first place.

"You know Eddie if you want to talk, we'll talk but I'm not going to beg."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why'd I do what?"

Eddie stared back in disbelief.

"You don't have any feelings." Eddie said with no emotions in her eyes.

"I have no feelings. I did what I did Eddie to try and make a better life for all of us, for our family."

"At the expense of everybody else's families, some of whom were our dearest friends. You know confronted with the prospect of your own death another man…."

"A lesser man."

"A human man," Eddie yelled back.

When her father didn't attempt to say anything back Eddie left slamming the door with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Everything ok?" Jamie asked as Eddie got into the passenger side of the squad car.

Eddie didn't want to lie yet she didn't want to tell the whole truth either. "As well as can be expected I guess."

"Just say the word Eddie and I'll call Danny to take us of this detail."

"Did Danny brief you on why we are on this detail?"

Jamie ignored the fact she didn't answer his question and replied, "Yeah."

"Then we're staying."

"Why? Because Danny already briefed me."

"No because even how angry and hurt I am because of him at the end of the day he's still my father and I don't want him to get hurt. Does that sound crazy to you?"

"No, it sounds human."

Eddie let out an exhale of breath she felt that she had been holding since first laying eyes on her father back at the precinct when suddenly Jamie asked, "What did you mean back at the precinct, about personal things getting in the way of you being an effective cop."

Eddie paused and absorbed the question while trying to weigh the consequences of telling her partner the truth and when she turned to answer him the look in his eyes told her, he was thinking the exact same as her. He heart wanted to say one thing while her head wanted to take the safe way out.

"I don't know, just that if we were to let a mixture of our personal lives into our work lives, things could get messy."

"Sometimes it's hard to avoid events or feelings like that occurring and I mean in our line of work, we live day in day out how short life can really be. It just depends really on whether you're ready and willing to take that risk."

Eddie didn't say a word, she merely contemplated his words as they sat in comfortable silence.

Back at the Reagan house for their traditional family meal the topic of Jamie's partner was on the horizon.

"So Dad. What's the deal with you setting up Officer Janko to be the protection detail for her father who she hates?" Danny asked.

"I was asked to do it."

"By who," Jamie chimed in.

"Martin Janko or more his lawyers, plural."

"Wait, let me get this straight Eddie's father requested Eddie personally to be on his protective detail."

Frank nodded.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Unresolved issues with his daughter would be my first guess?"

Jamie decided to sway the topic of conversation a bit with, "How is the rounding up of the members of this criminal organization Mr. Janko ratted out going?"

"I don't want to jinx it but so far so good you know. We've already arrested half and are on the lookout for the other half. My guess is Eddie's father won't be in hiding for too much longer." Danny said matter of factly.

"Jamie when is your next protection shift?" Jamie's grandfather asked.

"Tonight."

"Hmm well that gives me an idea. Seeing though his protection detail might nearly be over why don't you invite Mr. Janko and your partner for dinner tonight here?"

Everyone at the table especially Jamie and Danny looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Jamie said.

"I agree with Jamie." Danny said.

"Well that's a first." Linda said.

"Hey I call them when I see them."

"I think it's a great idea." Frank said.

"What." Danny and Jamie said in unison.

"I remember when I was on the beat, doing stakeouts and hitting the streets. Hitting the streets was great however stakeouts and protection details aren't all what they're cracked up to be and I mean having dinner here would break up that monotony at least for a couple of hours and it would give Eddie a chance to talk to her father."

"Oh come on Uncle Jamie the upside to it is that you get to have dinner with Eddie." Nikki said with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Frank didn't like where this was going so he cleared his throat and asked. "So Jamie, are you going to call your partner and set it up or not."

"Hey dinner here beats freezing to death hours on end in that squad car but I can't speak for Eddie."

"Well you won't know unless you try." Jamie's grandfather said.

"Alright, excuse me for a moment."

Jamie walked into the kitchen and got his phone out of his pocked and dialed Eddie's number.

"Hello," Eddie said yawning.

"Janko, you awake,"

"Barely, What's up?"

"I was just wondering if instead of protecting your father at the motel tonight, we could do it at my Dad's place over dinner."

"Uh.."

"I mean if you don't feel comfortable with that it's cool, I just thought to break up the monotony of the protection detail."

"Why not. What time?"

"I don't know about 6. Do you want me to pick you up so that we can get your Dad?"

"No it's all good. I can pick him up and meet you at your Dad's place who is also our boss and commissioner; suddenly I just got a bad feeling about this."

"Hey don't worry about it, in his house he's just my dad and plus you're not only my partner but you're my uhh well you're my fffriend."

Awkwardly Eddie finished the conversation with, "Right, yeah good friends. Guess I'll see ya then Reagan."

"Yeah, see ya then."

No-one knew what the night ahead had in store for all of them.

Eddie picked up her father and they were now parked out front of the Reagan home.

"Before we go in I have a question I need answered," Eddie asked turning her head to look at her father.

"Why did you specifically request me to be on your protection detail?"

Eddie's father looked at her like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh come on Dad, it doesn't take someone with a high IQ to figure it out. There has to be a reason and I think I have a right to know."

After a few moments Eddie's father spoke up.

"I guess I thought that if I had the chance for you to see the good I am trying to do here it would make you look at me the way you used to when you were a little girl, with pride."

Eddie didn't know what to say but she knew she could feel the tears building and also see them in her dad's eyes.

"Ok, thank you for telling me. Well you probably remember from when I was a little girl that I kinda have a big appetite and right now I'm starving."

Eddie's father laughed, "Yeah I remember."

"Alright then, let's go."

Jamie greeted them at the door.

"Mr. Janko I hope you don't mind this, I thought it might be a little more comfortable for all of us." Jamie said as he shook Martin's hand.

"Not at all, beats that small motel room kid."

Frank greeted Martin in the living room while Jamie had the chance to catch up on how Eddie was doing.

"How are you holding up?" Jamie asked as he took off her coat.

"I'm good," Eddie said with a genuine smile.

Jamie smiled back realizing that maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.

"So Mr. Janko, did Eddie here always want to be a cop?" Jamie's grandfather asked.

"Ever since she was a little girl, she was playing detective around the house, it was her dream."

"Well that does sound familiar, Jamie here was the exact same as a little kid, with his brothers."

Eddie looked over at her Dad who was smiling at her and for the first time in three years Eddie smiled back which in both of their eyes was a sign of forgiveness.

"I need to use the ladies room."

"Sure it's just down the hall, first door on the right."

"Thanks."

"I've been cooped up for so long, I was wondering if it would be possible to sit outside just for a little while and have a much needed smoke."

"Sure I'll go with you Mr. Janko."

"There's no need Jamie. Just need some time to clear my head."

Jamie was hesitant but eventually said ok.

Just as Eddie came out of the bathroom rapid gunfire ensued and on instinct she pulled out her service weapon, sticking to the walls of the Reagan home she moved forward towards the gunfire coming from the front of the house outside. As she reached the front living room she saw Frank shielding his Dad with his own body and Jamie with his weapon drawn same as her but there was one person missing. When they all heard the car speeding off, the Reagan man started to get up.

"Where's my father," Eddie asked with panic in her voice as she holstered her weapon.

Jamie just looked at her knowing what they were about to discover.

"Where is he?" Eddie asked again as she went toe to toe with her partner.

All Jamie could do was look at the front door. Eddie turned and ran grasping the door handle and pulling it open to see her dad collapsed on the steps.

"No," Eddie said with so much emotion yet announced in barely a whisper.

She slowly moved forward and as if her movement mimicked her facial reaction, her expression shifted from shock and unshed tears to horror and pain as the river of tears began to fall.

"Daaaad," Eddie screamed as she knelt beside him and put her arm around him as gravity made his body slump towards her. She cradled his head while crying for the father whom she had just forgiven and now lying dead in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. I sometimes get inspiration and story lines from other tv shows._

Cops everywhere, noises, sounds, people talking but what are they saying. This was the extent of Janko's head space at the moment. She was currently leaning against one of the many patrol cars parked outside the Reagans' house. She had just given her statement to Danny and was now trying the get the image of her dead father's body out of her head not to mention his blood which was now on her hands.

Jamie was a couple of paces away from Eddie, trying to give her space as well as not having a clue of what to say.

"Hey kid, how are you holding up?" Danny asked.

"It's not me you should be worried about," Jamie replied without taking his eyes off of Eddie.

Danny followed his trained eyesight and let out a deep sigh.

"She's strong Jamie. She'll get through this. What did she say when you talked to her?"

Jamie turned his head to look Danny in the eye, "I haven't yet. I thought she could do with the space."

"What are you waiting for? She's going to be alone a lot but right now she needs her partner."

Jamie nodded, "Thanks Danny."

Danny shook his head, "Don't thank me until I catch these sons of bitches. There's something else you need to know. A note was found in the letter box. They must have been casing the place well before the drive by."

"What did it say?"

"Whoever did this isn't going to stop until Eddie is dead too."

"What! Eddie has nothing to do with what her father was involved in?"

"Yeah well, we know that but these guys don't which means you stick to your partner like glue until this all over, you got me kid."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jamie said as he started to walk towards Eddie, protective mode already kicking in.

Jamie leant next to Eddie. He opened and closed his mouth several times trying to think of the right words to say.

"What can I do?...What do you need Eddie?"

"My father's killers behind bars or dead, right now I don't care which," Eddie said staring off into space with a lack of emotion that frightened Jamie.

"You're looking for revenge Eddie which is the last thing you should be thinking of right now. Stop thinking like a cop and starting thinking like a daughter who just lost her father."

Eddie pushed off the car facing Jamie head on, "I lost my father well before tonight, I'm not looking for revenge. I'm looking for murderers because that is my job Reagan." Eddie eyed Jamie off as she began to walk away. She didn't get very far when Jamie grasped her arm. Eddie jerked it away.

"You need to calm down, ok. Danny is going to get these guys but until then you've got to stick with me, so let's go to your place so you can pack some stuff and then you can stay at mine until we know you're safe."

Eddie looked at Jamie in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about? They got what they wanted. They're not after me."

"According to the note they left in my father's letter box, they are. This will go down a lot easier if you cooperate with me Eddie, because with or without your permission I'm going to be with you 24/7 because I don't know what I would do if…"Jamie cut short sucking in a breath and closing his eyes.

Eddie's eyes softened, "Ok."

Jamie opened his eyes and replied with a choked, "Ok."

They arrived at Jamie's apartment. The adrenalin that was keeping Eddie awake was wearing off.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Jamie asked as he dropped Eddie's bag on the couch.

"No, I'm fine." Eddie said as she brushed her brow with her hand. "If you don't mind I'd just like to shower and go to bed."

"Of course, there's a shower connected to my room, shower and I'll bring your stuff in."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"The couch will be just fine."

"Jamie, no if anyone should take the couch, it's me."

"Janko, we're not arguing about this ok, you're exhausted."

"And it's because I'm exhausted that I won't argue with you Reagan." Eddie said with a hint of a smile which Jamie reciprocated. "And thank you."

"Your welcome."

Eddie barely managed to do what she needed to do but somehow she did and next thing she knew, she was in Jamie's bed and surprisingly as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Nightmares ensued, a mixture of distorted childhood memories, her father and trauma she had experienced as a cop rolled into one until she couldn't take anymore forcing herself to wake up with a gasp.

Eddie pushed herself up, swinging her legs over to a sitting position as she tried to control her breathing. She sat like that for what seemed like forever glancing over at the alarm clock on the bedside table which read 5 am. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep she decided to get some water to settle her nerves.

After she drank her water she began to walk back trying not to wake Jamie when a voice startled her before she could make it to his room.

"Can't sleep?"

Eddie turned to Jamie sitting up on the couch.

"Slept just fine until I wasn't."

Jamie nodded with a tight smile, "come on," Jamie said as he patted the spot next to him.

Eddie reluctantly sat next to him, not wanting to but knowing deep down that this conversation needed to be had.

"What stopped you from sleeping?"

"Nightmares."

"About?"

"Nothing in particular. It was like someone put all my memories into a blender."

"You're going to get through this Eddie."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you and what you've been through. You're one of the strongest people I know Eddie."

Eddie just looked at him wanting to say so much yet not knowing how at the same time, "Thanks," She whispered.

"Anytime," Jamie replied.

Their eyes were locked from that moment on and as they began to lean in Eddie's common sense kicked in with her mind changing from 'I want to kiss you right now' to 'you're my partner and this is nothing more than an attraction between a man and a woman' so instead she gently held his face with one hand and then kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled back, Jamie wore a hint of disappointment but also a note of understanding until Eddie's next words which made him think that he might have got his wires crossed and misunderstood the moment.

"Jamie you're a great partner and mostly you're a great friend. You always have my back in our professional and personal worlds and I don't think I have ever thanked you for that," Eddie smiled.

Jamie bowed his head but then looked up and reciprocated her smile, "Always."

With that Eddie got up and returned to Jamie's room wishing that they weren't Jamie and Eddie 'partners' but just Jamie and Eddie a guy and a girl who liked each other or maybe even more.

A couple of hours later, Eddie felt it was time to get up and start a new day, one without her father. The grief settled in and the sadness could be felt from head to toe but she knew that she had to keep pushing forward because that's what her dad would have wanted for her, so that's what she did. Once she was dressed had an idea on how to thank Jamie for all his support which was food. She made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning Eddie," Jamie said from the couch as he was switching through the channels, coffee in one hand, remote in the other.

"Morning," Eddie replied.

As Eddie started opening nearly every cupboard in his kitchen, Jamie's interest was piqued so he got up and sat on the bar stool near the counter. Eddie turned around with a bunch of stuff in her hand which she laid on the counter. She noticed Jamie staring at her with a smile.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cooking us breakfast to say thanks for everything."

"You already said thanks. You don't have to do this."

"Well, it's two birds, one stone. I get to say thank you and I haven't eaten in so many hours so I'm starving."

"Ok then. What are you making?"

"Pancakes with my grandmother's sugar sauce recipe." Eddie answered as she started mixing the batter.

Jamie paused, looking at the sight of Eddie, cooking in his kitchen, making him breakfast. It was such a simple gesture yet it made her look even more beautiful than she already was and it made him feel more for her than he already did. His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at his door.

He opened it to Danny who looked a little worse for wear.

"Danny?"

"Hey kid, can I come in?"

"Sure, yeah," Jamie stepped aside to let him in, "What happened to you?"

Danny looked down. His clothes were covered in dirt and he had a small cut near his right eye.

"That's kinda why I'm here right now," He turned to Eddie, "How are you doing Janko, you ok?"

"Better when you tell me you got the guys that killed my dad."

Danny looked down leaving Eddie to ponder and think. All she had now was the hope that this was over, that she didn't have to worry about watching her back, that she could just grieve in peace, hope was all that she had in that moment. Danny looked back up and sighed, "Yeah…..I got them."

Eddie released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I don't know to thank you."

"Just keep being the partner that you have been to my brother." Danny said as Eddie smiled. Then Danny stopped and looked at what Eddie was doing and then looked at Jamie, "Did I miss something? When did you two get married?"

"Very funny Danny," Jamie said.

"I know, I'm hilarious. Can I talk to you for a second, outside?"

"Sure."

"Take care of yourself Eddie." Danny said.

"I will and thank you again."

Danny nodded with a solemn smile.

Once outside the door Danny couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"What's the deal Jamie?"

"Deal with what?"

"With you and your partner?" Danny said as he looked behind him at the door indicating where Eddie was at.

"No…"

"And don't say nothing cause I get paid to read people for a living and I'm your brother so the truth please."

"Eddie is…..She's not like any woman I've ever met. She's funny, generous to a fault, not afraid to set me in my place and the last person in world that I could start anything with."

"Only if you choose to do that kid."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that life is short. You got a chance to be happy so take it. I saw the way you were looking at her."

"That would mean terminating our partnership and I don't know if I want to do that."

Danny shrugged considering his words, "Whatever it takes Jamie. Make the choice that's right for you now and don't look back."

"Why are you doing this? What's with your heart on your sleeve all of a sudden?"

"I do not have my heart on my sleeve. I, however may be dosed up with pain medication which is making me a little sentimental and your my brother, I just want you to be happy."

Now it was Jamie who was smirking.

"Ok ok, lose the smirk I'll deny it under oath."

"Thanks Danny."

"Think about what I said." Danny said as he brushed Jamie's chin with his knuckles, smiled and walked away.

The next day Jamie and Eddie went on tour with little disturbance so by the end Jamie thought it would be the perfect time to have the talk about their partnership and come to a decision together if she even felt the same way about him.

Jamie knocked on the ladies locker room, "Hey, Eddie you decent?"

"Yeah come in."

Jamie entered as Eddie was putting on her jacket.

"So burgers and beers, you in?" Eddie asked.

"Ummm, I thought we could talk instead."

Eddie looked a little confused, "Talk? What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." Jamie said pointedly.

Eddie looked down fiddling with the zipper of her jacket trying to hide the nerves which began to rise from her stomach to her chest.

"Ok. You start."

"There's this undefined something between us, something that I can't explain."

"So there is something?" Eddie asked.

Jamie looked around the room nervously before replying with, "I think so. Do you?" Jamie asked as he held his breath waiting for her answer.

Eddie waited a beat as she stared back at him, "Yeah. I think so too. So what do you want to do now?"

"I think we should decide here and now, partners or more and not look back. This isn't just about us, it affects the people around us too. We can't keep being partners, going on tour, protecting people if we see each other as more. It could get either one of us killed or worse a civilian."

"Ok well, I value our partnership more than anything. For the first time in my life I have someone I know I can count on, who's not going to let me down. I care about you very much and I agree that there is something but I don't think that this is the right time."

Jamie absorbed her words, "I care about you too Eddie and I think that the best decision for us right now is to just be friends and nothing more. I still want to be your partner but if you feel that it's not enough or we won't be able to keep our emotions in check say the word and we'll go to Renzulli's office first thing tomorrow and uhh, request new partners." Jamie let out a breath. This wasn't easy but he was taking his brother's advice, well at least part of it. The part where he makes the right decision for him now.

Eddie closed her eyes, waited a moment then opened them and put her hand out, "Partners and friends then," Eddie said waiting for Jamie to shake her hand.

Jamie smiled and grasped her hand and shook it. They stood there for a moment both wondering if this was the right decision, they let go and stepped back.

"I should go," Eddie said as she walked past Jamie.

"What about the burgers and beers," Jamie said as he turned around.

"It's late. We should probably have an early night. Goodnight Jamie." Eddie said with unsure eyes as she opened the door and walked out.

"Night Eddie," Jamie whispered as he followed her out.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day of Eddie's father's funeral and as far as she knew she would be the only one attending. Eddie had called her mom but she said that she had already said goodbye to him when he went to prison which meant it would be just her. She was dressed in a simple black dress, coat and her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail and was heading out the door when she saw Jamie standing there with his hand up about to knock. When Jamie saw Eddie he put his hand down and wore a simple smile as well as a simple black suit.

"Jamie wh.. what are you doing here?"

"I got it out of Renzulli that you were going to your father's funeral today so I asked if I could have the day off."

Eddie just stared at him not knowing what to say. There was still a little awkwardness between them since their conversation in the ladies locker room at work.

"I'm sorry I should've asked before coming over. If you're uncomfortable with this, I can go." Jamie said as he stepped back. As soon as he did Eddie grasped his arm gently and stepped forward closing the door behind her.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you're here." Eddie said with a smile.

Jamie nodded once then put his hands in his pockets as they headed out.

They arrived at the cemetery and witnessed as his coffin was lowered into the ground. A single tear dropped from Eddie's eye.

"There was a time when we really were a family, before he did what he did. It was just the three of us, mom, dad and me. We did everything together, he taught me how to take an engine apart and put it back together, hotwire a car, survive in almost any condition. Basically everything you would teach a son but he didn't have a son, he just had me."

Jamie just stood there and listened to every word, to every sentence.

"I remember one time when I was little the three of us were at central park having a picnic when some guy stole my mom's bag. It freaked me out and I remember being so scared. Next thing I knew I was in his arms and he said that as long as he was right there in my life, everything would be ok." Eddie finished as she closed her eyes tight in an attempt to push down the pain.

The first shovel of dirt was thrown in and as soon as it hit his coffin Eddie felt Jamie's hand interlace with hers. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't turn to look up at him, she simply reciprocated and held on tight as a wordless thanks for being there for her.

One month later

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked coming up behind him.

Danny turned around, relief seen on his face at the sight of Jamie, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where's your partner? Don't tell me she left already." Danny said seeing Jamie in street clothes meaning their tour was over.

"No, she's in the locker room getting changed, why? What's up?"

"Two of the men involved in her father's shooting attempted an escape while being transferred. They caught one and the other escaped and I need her help finding him before he finds her."

"Jesus," Jamie said as he slid his hand down his face in frustration and worry, "Wait, I don't understand. How can Eddie help you find him? She doesn't even know him."

"I have been going up against the one we caught for hours in the box and he hasn't broken. He has a sensitive side though and I think that Eddie, the daughter of the guy he was involved in killing can get through to him and besides where better for her to be safe than a police station."

"Who?" Eddie said as she approached them.

Danny and Jamie looked down.

"This about me? What?"

"I need your help to help you," Danny said.

They filled her in at the 12th precinct and they were now currently in observation in Danny's interrogation room. Eddie was staring at the man in the box.

"Where's your head at Eddie?" Jamie asked as he turned his head to look at her.

Eddie simply stood there with an emotionless face and her hands balled up in fists at her sides, "I knew that this wasn't over when I buried my father. I knew that it would take time to get over his death but this, this I thought was over when your brother came over to tell me that they had all been caught. I guess it's not." Eddie said turning her head to look at Jamie.

The door opened revealing Danny and his partner Baez behind him, "He's all yours Janko."

Eddie nodded, looked back to the man behind the glass and walked out. Danny walked into observation while Baez hung back.

Eddie grasped the door handle and looked up feeling Baez's eyes on her.

"You can do this. End it now," Baez said with a firm yet sympathetic voice and then she followed Danny in.

Eddie closed her eyes let out a breath, focused and then entered the room. She sat down opposite the man.

"Who are you?" The guy asked which surprised Eddie. He didn't know who she was so she decided to roll with that.

"I'm an officer with the NYPD. I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"Like?"

"Your name?"

"Lou Santini."

"So Lou, tell me where the other guy is?"

"What other guy?" Santini asked sarcastically. "My name is Lou Santini and that's all you gonna get from me lady."

Eddie stared back with fury as she breathed in and out through her nose.

"Look Miss NYPD you're in way over your head and I got rights like the right to remain silent and if ya don't know what that means, it means I don't gotta tell you nothi…"

Santini wasn't able to finish before Eddie jumped up, her chair flying backwards and grasping the side of the table flipping it sideways across the room.

"Do you have any idea who I am? You think I'm some ditzy blonde NYPD cop busting you on drugs charges?" Eddie screamed.

"Danny, you need to get her out of there now before she does something she's going to regret," Jamie said wide eyed worried for Eddie's career.

Danny continued observing Eddie's interrogation while Baez answered for him, "This is a closed interrogation Jamie. Let her finish this. She's ok."

"You and I obviously have different definitions of the word ok detective," Jamie replied.

"Would you two zip it, I think she's got him," Danny said concentrating.

"My name is Officer Janko." Eddie said in a firm but controlled voice.

Santini had backed his chair up so he was against the wall, with fear in his eyes, "Janko,"he whispered.

"That's right smart ass. I'm the daughter of the man you killed and you're in my way of getting the justice I deserve. So tell me where the guy who escaped is because I don't have my badge on me and you have no idea what I am capable of right now."

"Ok ok ok, he's at a safe house in the Bronx waiting the search out. I never wanted no part of this but if I was you and you are who you say you are I would stay the hell away from Jenkins because one of the main reasons he escaped was to kill you."

Eddie took a moment and then she left the interrogation room. Danny, Baez and Jamie were waiting for her.

"You did good Officer Janko," Danny said with a smile and then he looked at Jamie, "Your partner's got style kid. I like her."

"Yeah I do too," Jamie replied with a distant smile as he watched Eddie walk away with Baez.

Danny turned his face slowly to Jamie with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

Jamie kept staring until he caught Danny in the corner of his eye and did a double take, "Well are we going to catch this guy or just stand here," Jamie said nervously then walked away.

They walked back to the squad room where Baez and Danny started to get ready with bullet proof vests and adequate back up.

Danny looked at Eddie who kept looking around her at all the cops bustling around everywhere hurriedly getting ready for this operation, "You want in?"

Eddie's head shot up at the question, "Yeah…hell yeah but aren't you afraid I'll kill the guy as soon as I see him or he'll kill me?"

"Even though you kinda went postal in the interrogation room you never once let your hand on the guy which means you've got control and as for the other part, you're an NYPD cop aren't you? You can handle yourself."

Eddie nodded accepting the bullet proof vest Danny was giving to her. At this Jamie grasped her elbow pulling her aside where no one could hear them.

"You don't have to do this Eddie. Let Danny and Baez get him."

"I know that when you knew where your brother's killers' were you, Danny and your father all went to catch him which means you know what I'm going through right now. So please respect my judgement on this decision and let me do for my family what you did for yours."

Jamie's eyes wondered around the room contemplating until they finally landed on Eddie's determined and focused eyes, "Then I'm going to need a vest too."

Eddie squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Cause I've gotta be there to back you up partner," Jamie said with a smile,  
"Yo Danny, have you got a spare vest," Jamie said walking up to Danny with his hand out as Eddie looked on with a smile and a warm, fuzzy inexplicable feeling in her gut.

They arrived a block away from what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Danny, Baez, Eddie and Jamie arrived in one car with a trail of three NYPD vans filled with police ready to move. Everyone got out and huddled tight awaiting Danny's instructions.

"Team 1, you guys take the back, team 2 you take the front with me and Detective Baez and team 3 you take the side with Officers' Reagan and Janko. I don't have to tell you that it is a total unknown in there, we don't know how many perps are in there other thank Jenkins. We gotta assume that they are all armed and dangerous and have got nothing to lose. Ear pieces in and we move on my word. Get to your places, all of you."

Everyone drew their weapons and moved to their allocated positions.

Danny stuck his head up, looking through one of the dirty windows, "Everyone in position. I count ten guys, one being Jenkins. They are all armed. On my count we go in,"

Eddie and Jamie were situated behind their team, weapons ready. They took one final glance at each other nodding as a sign they were both good.

"Three, two, one, go go go, move in, move, move in."

All at once everyone busted in and all that could be heard were weapons drawing and screams everywhere, "NYPD, get down on the ground, get down on the ground."

"Police, don't move."

Then all of a sudden it took one wise guy to think he was getting out of this by firing his weapon and all hell broke loose. Even through the chaos, Eddie remained calm, scanning the room for Jenkins who had now disappeared. Her persistence paid off when she saw a flash of body behind her, catching Jenkins bolting out the back door.

"Hey," Eddie yelled and went in pursuit. She holstered her weapon and ran like blazes after him. She was gaining on him and when she got her chance she lunged at his back knocking him off his feet, she turned him around putting her knee on his chest to prevent him from moving, her weapon drawn now as her breathing intensified.

Jenkins opened his eyes slowly and laughed as he saw who had caught him, "Officer Janko, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Go ahead, pull the trigger, kill me, I know you want to."

Eddie's finger moved so that it was resting on the trigger.

"Ooooh tough girl I see. You know I could've used a girl like you in my crew like the crew I used to kill your daddy."

Eddie gritted her teeth pushing her weapon into his neck.

"Do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to describe to you the look on your father's face as we drove by huh? I made sure he knew that it was me and the fear in his eyes, I couldn't have asked for anything better. He saw it coming sweetheart, he knew that he was a dead man."

Unshed tears were now building up and her finger was getting tighter and tighter around the trigger.

"Hey I'll make it easier for you kid."

The next few second felt like slow motion. Out of the corner of her eye Eddie caught a reflective surface which was enough to distract her as it was plunged into her right side. Eddie withdrew back by standing up. She looked down to the knife end sticking out from under her vest in her side and the blood and then her training kicked in as she took aim, shooting both his legs and then collapsing backwards.

It was all over in the warehouse.

"Jenkins isn't here. I know I saw him. Where is he?" Danny yelled.

Then the Eddie's two shot were heard outside.

Jamie turned around realizing Eddie's disappearance from the group then he went for it drawing his weapon again with Danny and Baez close behind him. He busted out of the warehouse aiming his weapon right to left when he spotted two bodies down in the distance and then he took off running as he got closer he saw Jenkins down with blood pulling from both his legs and Eddie down with her weapon next to her and both her hands trying to apply pressure to her wound. Jamie holstered his weapon and shot down to Eddie whos eyes were drifting and face was getting paler by the second.

Jamie took off his jacket instantly placing pressure on her wound while Danny and Baez attended to Jenkins calling for a bus. Eddie's eyes drifted up to Jamie's, "Did I get him?"

Jamie was breathing hard but he looked behind him at Jenkins unconscious body, "Yeah, yeah you got him Eddie."

Relief was apparent on her pained face, "Good." Eddie's hands which were on top of Jamie's began to loosen, "Hey Eddie, Eddie stay with me, do you hear me? Keep squeezing my hand."

Eddie used all her energy to squeeze back, "That's it, that's it you're doing great, you're going to be ok."

"There's too much blood, you're a bad liar Reagan," Eddie whispered with a light chuckle.

"Where's that bus Danny?" Jamie yelled out.

Danny looked over to Eddie and Jamie, "Rush that bus partner," he said to Baez as he knelt down beside Jamie.

"How she doing kid?"

"There's too much blood Danny, the knife must have nicked an artery."

"Push down harder on the wound," Danny replied as he got up signaling for the bus that they were down here, "Over here, hurry up we've got an officer down," Danny screamed.

Eddie's breathing started to become shallow but she opened her mouth anyway, "Jamie."

"Eddie save your strength. Don't talk ok just don't close your eyes and stay with me."

"I love you…I love you Jamie," Eddie rasped out as her eyes flitted shut and her head slumped to the side.

"Eddie, no no no no, open your eyes. Eddie please, open your eyes." Jamie chocked out as the unshed tears that had been building up since he found her were now falling down his cheeks.

The paramedics arrived. Danny pulled Jamie away, "Let them do their job."

Jamie grasped the back of his neck with both hands as he watched them trying to stabilize Eddie and put her on a stretcher.

Jamie dropped his hands and face Danny, "I can't lose her Danny."

Danny replied by pulling him in for a hug, "I know kid, I know."

"I can't lose her."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions on how to make the story better or any suggestions on what you would like me to include in future chapters would be greatly appreciated._

 _P.S. Just for clarification I don't own Blue Bloods or the characters and I do get my inspiration from other TV shows. Any medical or police terms I use in this story is from what I have watched in crime shows meaning I'm not an expert._

 _Please read, enjoy, review and have a great day!_

Jamie was pacing the length of the corridor of the hospital floor while Danny sat and watched. The minute his neck began to hurt he jumped up stepping in front of Jamie.

"Stop, keep this up and you're going to end up going straight through to the floor below," Danny said with his hand on Jamie's chest.

Jamie let out a breath and turned away finally sitting down. Danny turned with his hands on his hips, "Linda and her team are taking care of Eddie, Jamie. She's in the best hands."

"I know, I just need to hear that she's going to be ok."

"She's going to be ok," Linda said.

Jamie stood up, "Thank god. Can I see her?"

"She hasn't woken up yet but she is stable. She's not completely out of the woods. She lost a lot of blood. You can go in now though. It's the first door on the right."

"Thank you."

Linda simply smiled and nodded.

Jamie headed to Eddie's room as Danny embraced Linda, "You did good sweetheart."

"Yeah well, she's a fighter. It was close. She almost didn't make it."

Jamie entered the room and gasped slightly at the sight of Eddie in the hospital bed with a cannula in her nose and a tube in her arm. He approached slowly sitting on the side of the bed and taking her hand in his. He stayed like that for hours until Linda came in to check on Eddie's vitals.

"Jamie, if you want to go get something to eat, I can let you know if she wakes up." Linda said looking over her clipboard at Jamie.

"I'm good. I want to be here when she wakes up."

Linda observed for a moment, looking between him and Eddie's lifeless body. She opened her mouth to say something however decided against it, feeling it might be premature to ask how he really felt for his partner.

"Ok. Just let me know if you need anything ok Jamie?"

"I will, thanks for everything Linda."

"Just doing my job and you're welcome."

Jamie got up to stretch his legs and found himself over at the window looking out over the city. As Jamie continued to look out the window Eddie's eyes began to flutter until they eventually opened. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on Jamie.

"Am I dead because it feels like I should be dead," Eddie said with a croaky voice.

Jamie spun on his heel and in one step was at Eddie's bedside, "Hey, you're awake. You scared the hell out of me Eddie," Jamie said as he took Eddie's hand.

Eddie looked down at their hands, "What happened?"

Jamie's brow furrowed slightly in confusion, "You don't remember?"

"I remember being in the interrogation room and finding out where Jenkins was hiding and being involved in the raid on the warehouse."

"You don't remember taking down Jenkins or uhh getting stabbed."

Eddie shook her head slowly.

Jamie kept his eyes on Eddie plucking up the courage to ask the next big thing, "So you don't remember the last thing you said to me before you lost consciousness."

"No, what did I say?"

"Nothing to worry about right now," Jamie said with a sad smile.

Eddie smiled back then closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Two weeks later Eddie was ready to be discharged out of the hospital.

"Danny, this is a surprise. You here to see your gorgeous wife?" Linda joked.

Danny smiled sweetly, "That's part of it," Danny leant down kissing his wife. They pulled back, "And the other part?" Linda asked curiously.

"Eddie called me, told me she was being discharged and wanted me to take her home."

"Why you and not Jamie?"

"I have a feeling I know why," Danny said mysteriously.

Danny let it be and walked to Eddie's room. He entered finding Eddie sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed, packed and raring to get out of there.

"Ready to go Janko?"

"I've been ready for the last two weeks, thanks for coming. I'd ask Jamie but all he would do is fuss which is what he has been doing ever since I woke up." Eddie smiled.

"I can imagine but before we do, we've got to talk about that. You're shutting him out and I think I know why."

"What makes you think I'm shutting him out?" Eddie asked as she looked down at her interlaced hands.

"This may be surprising to you but me and my brother do communicate and he told me that there are certain details about your incident that you can't remember. He also told me word for word that he thinks you're shutting him out." Danny said pointedly and uncomfortably.

Eddie continued to look away feeling as uncomfortable as Danny. Danny realized that she wasn't going to talk so he decided to push.

"You remember, don't you? What you said to Jamie before you know…?"

Eddie finally looked up staring at Danny with anger, obviously wanting to ignore this and not have this conversation.

"I was there Janko, I heard what you said and judging by the evil eye you're giving me now you lied to Jamie when you said you didn't."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Ok, well why the secrecy then. You two kids obviously have a thing for each other so why don't you be honest with him."

"It's complicated."

"In all my years as a detective and a husband I know for a fact that that sentence is code for I want to ignore the problem so drop it and let's talk about something else."

Eddie got up slowly with her hand on her wound.

"Ok then, I can see that you want to go so let's go but you need to talk to him and sort this out preferably before you go back to work and on tour."

Eddie ignored his statement, picked up her go bag and walked past him out the door which was being held by Danny.

"Good talk," Danny whispered with a sarcastic smile.

Danny dropped Eddie off at home and only let her out of the car when she promised that she would sort what she needed to sort out with Jamie. She entered her apartment which had all of her stuff but at the same time felt foreign to her. She dropped her bag on the floor and sank down onto her couch wincing at the still tender wound at her side. She got her phone out of her jean pocket ignoring all her missed calls and texts, promising herself to deal with it later.

She opened up her photo album scrolling and scrolling until she found what she was looking for. She opened it revealing an old photo of her and her Dad when she was a little girl. They were dirty and greased up next to a car with its' hood up that they were trying to fix. Eddie couldn't help but smile at their faces. Eddie and her father were looking at one another laughing. She remembered the memory. That was a good day.

It was time to go back to the real and living world so she decided to check her voicemail messages, not wanting to open her text messages. She dialed and then put the phone to her ear.

"Eddie, what gives? Danny just called me. You told me you were going to be discharged tomorrow not today. Danny said you asked him to pick you up. What's going on? Talk to me please. Look, I've got to go on tour in a minute so if you're feeling up to it maybe I can come over tonight and we can sort this out. Let me know if that's ok." Jamie finished.

Eddie let out a deep breath she had been holding during that entire voicemail. She had a decision to make. She opened the only two photos she had of her and Jamie. One was of them in their uniforms leaning against their patrol car. 'Partners,' Eddie whispered. She slid the photo over to the next one which was of when they were at a bar playing pool and Kara was holding onto her phone. It was Jamie and Eddie against another set of partners from their precinct. It was the moment they won, they embraced and as they were pulling back Jamie still had his hands around her waist and they were both smiling at each other. Eddie remembered it only being for a second but Kara had captured it.

Eddie closed her eyes and as soon as she did she had a flashback:

 _Eddie's breathing started to become shallow but she opened her mouth anyway, "Jamie."_

 _"Eddie save your strength. Don't talk ok just don't close your eyes and stay with me."_

 _"I love you…I love you Jamie," Eddie rasped out as her eyes flitted shut and her head slumped to the side._

Eddie opened her eyes making a decision. With Jamie being on tour all day, now was the perfect opportunity.

A knock was heard and Renzulli looked up over his glasses, pen loosely in his hand and when he saw who it was he broke out in a smile.

"Hey stranger, come in come in, have a seat."

"Thanks boss," Eddie said reciprocating his smile.

"How's that knife wound?"

"Oh you know, sore but getting better."

"Janko with everything that's happened in the last few weeks I haven't had the moment to tell you how sorry I am about your father's passing."

"Thanks Serge."

Renzulli nodded solemnly.

"You probably don't want to relive this but out of curiosity when Jenkins stabbed you, why shoot him in the legs? With everything he did to you before and in that moment, why not the centre mass?"

Eddie looked down at her right contemplating the question and then looked her boss in the eye when she knew what she wanted and what needed to be said, "He knew it was all over for him either way and he wanted me to kill him and I would be a hypocrite if I didn't tell you that I was close but when he stabbed me, my training kicked in and it was either justice or revenge and justice is him being locked away forever from everything he cares about."

"You make me proud Officer Janko. Now what can I do for you today?"

"Well, as you know I won't be returning to work for another couple of weeks and I wanted to give you some notice."

"You're not quitting are you?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm a cop and I don't see that changing in the near future but there is something that needs to be changed."

"I'm dying of suspense over here Janko, spit it out."

"I'd like to request a new partner." Eddie said in all of one breath.

"Why?" Renzulli asked knowing the answer but needing her to say it for herself.

"Why?" Eddie repeated confused.

"I'm going to need a reason. I can't just give you a new partner because you say you want a new partner."

"Before I lost consciousness I confessed something to Officer Reagan and now that it has been said out loud it can't be taken back."

Renzulli looked on letting Eddie know she had his full attention.

"I told him I love him and I know what the regs say about romantic feelings between partners."

"Does Reagan know that you're here right now?"

"No, but I'm not going to let this fester. I'm going to tell him as soon as he gets off tour."

"Make sure you do that and when you get back it will be with a new partner."

Eddie left the precinct shooting off a text to Jamie to meet her at her place after tour.

Later that night Jamie knocked and Eddie answered. Jamie entered wordlessly with pizza in one hand and beers in the other. He placed them down on the counter and turned to Eddie. They were now facing each other neither knowing how to start.

"How was tour?"

"Quiet. How's your wound?"

"Sore."

"Why did you lie to me Eddie?"

"About what?" Eddie's heart picked up, had Danny told him she remembered everything?

Jamie looked back at her with confusion, "About when you were being discharged. Have you lied to me about something else?"

"Have a seat Jamie," Eddie said as she went to the lounge.

"Ok," Jamie replied following suit, sitting next to her.

"I have a lot to say and I'd really appreciate it if you just let me say it before you respond ok?"

Jamie replied with a simple nod.

"Yes. I lied to you about something else. I lied to you when I said I didn't remember what I said to you before I blacked out. I just didn't want to deal with it and I thought pretending to forget about what I said would just make things go back to normal but it didn't."

"Did you…. did you mean it? What you said I mean." Jamie asked expectantly.

Eddie shut her eyes tight focusing on her breathing, she knew she had to answer but her body and mouth were both resisting so it came out as a strangled whisper, "Yes."

Before Jamie could respond Eddie cut him off with something he wasn't expecting.

"I went to the precinct today and I asked Renzulli to terminate our partnership."

Jamie's eyes went wide, "What?"

"It's what needed to be done Jamie. I've said what I've said and it can't be undone. What you said was right before. This doesn't just affect us; it affects the people around us too."

"So no heads up. You made a decision that you thought was best for the both of us without even consulting me," Jamie said then stood up facing away from Eddie.

Eddie remained seated. "You and I both know that if we had talked about this before, you would've tried to convince me that we could make our partnership work."

Jamie turned around to face her, "I would have only done that if I didn't feel the same way," Jamie said pointedly.

Eddie was taken aback which was apparent on her face, "Whoa, feel the same way but you don't, I know you told me that there was something unexplainable between us but I told you I love you which is not even on the same planet to how you feel about me."

"You're impossible Janko, you know that," Jamie said as he covered his face with both his hands. He dropped them down when he decided to continue, when he decided it was time to let everything he felt out everything that he told his sister that day in her office, "You're always trying to tell me what to do, you're opinionated, you eat too much, you never listen, you walk in on me when I'm getting changed, you constantly make plans for me without consulting me, you're a real pain Eddie."

Eddie was fuming now as she got up keeping some distance between them, "If I wasn't scared that I would rip my wound open I would've decked you by now Reagan. Ok I'm not perfect but you're no saint either Mr. Eagle Scout." Eddie said as she stepped away crossing her arms with unshed tears that were threatening to spill at any moment.

Jamie couldn't help the tiny smile that appeared on his face, "Eight to twelve hours I spend with this real pain in my side and yet I still want to spend more time with her at the end of the shift."

Eddie slowly turned around not knowing what to say or what Jamie was about to.

"I want to spend more time with you because you're also beautiful, smart, you can always make me laugh no matter what, you always have my back, you're my best friend Eddie and I am in love with you."

Jamie stepped forward brushing Eddie tears away from her face and tucking a stray hair that had fallen behind her ear, "I love you Eddie." Jamie said with a wide smile spreading across his face.

Eddie laughed with pure joy, "I love you Jamie."

Jamie leant down and kissed her softly. They pulled back and leant their foreheads against one another but unlike the first kiss they shared instead of walking away Jamie took Eddie's hand leading her to the bedroom, the pizza and beers totally forgotten by both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again to everyone taking the time out to read this story and also to the ones who are taking the time to review afterwards._

 _Enjoy, review and have a great day!_

Jamie's eyes fluttered open as he adjusted to the bright light shining in the window. He felt the weight of Eddie's head resting on his chest as his right arm was wrapped around her shoulders holding her close. He looked down at her, sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but smile. As if Eddie could sense that he was staring at her, she woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Morning," Eddie said sleepily.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Jamie asked with a small chuckle.

"Better than I have in a long while," Eddie replied with a distant smile.

"That because of me?" Jamie said, nudging her playfully.

"That's one compliment Reagan. I'd savor it if I were you."

Jamie laughed at that as Eddie joined him.

"I don't want to go to work today. I kinda want to stay right here."

When Jamie said that, Eddie looked over at her alarm clock on her bedside table. It read seven thirty. At seeing the time, Eddie's eyes went wide as she sprung up propping herself on her side to face Jamie. She winced in pain, regretting that decision.

"Whoa, easy Eddie. What's the matter?"

Eddie breathed through her still tender knife wound as she pulled the blanket closer to her chest, "It's 7:30 Reagan, you've got half an hour to get to work before roll call starts."

"Maybe I'll just bang in sick today," Jamie said as he leant in to kiss her.

Eddie stopped him by placing her hand on his chest, "Oh no you don't buster. I'm not going to be the reason you don't go to work today. If you get found out I'll get in trouble too."

"What is this? Self-preservation," Jamie joked with a smile and spark in his eye.

"Yep, that's exactly what this is," Eddie said with determination and fire in her voice.

Jamie tilted his head staring her down but when Eddie did the same he broke out in a smile, "Ok, ok, you win Janko. But you don't play fair."

Jamie kissed her twice on the lips. When they pulled back Jamie had his hand cradling the back of her head, their foreheads touching as she responded with, "That's why I win."

Jamie looked at her with mock annoyance before kissing her one final time before getting out of bed.

"What's with the goofy smile on your face Reagan," Renzulli asked as he and Jamie were on patrol together due to a couple of officers calling in sick.

"I'm happy to be on the beat with you today Serge."

They were both on foot, walking off their lunch as they headed back to the patrol car.

"You're happy, spending the entire day with your boss? Listen, kid if you ever go undercover again brush up on your lying techniques because right now they're embarrassing." Renzulli said looking over at Jamie who still had a smile on his face as he blew on his balled up hands in an attempt to warm them up.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"I had a great night last night that's all."

"Stop right there Reagan I don't want to hear another word."

"You asked Serge," Jamie responded shrugging it off.

"That's my bad so I'll ask another question. Did Janko tell you that she came to my office yesterday?"

Jamie's smile only got wider, "Yeah she told me."

Renzulli stopped in his tracks as realization hit. Jamie looked back stopping as well.

"You son of a gun. You two just couldn't wait. You're lucky she was the one who requested a new partner or one of you would've been transferred to another precinct when she came back from leave."

Jamie looked back confused. They made it back to the car. As they got settled, Jamie asked, "What do you mean?"

Renzulli looked back frustrated, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"That domestic call out, where you went postal on the guy that knocked Janko off of her feet and I asked you to think long and hard about your feelings towards her. You then came back to me and said that you wanted to remain partners. I told you that if I so much as hinted at something more going on between the two of you, I wouldn't just give you new partners, I'd transfer one of you out."

Jamie looked away nodding at the memory.

"But because I didn't hint at anything and because Janko was the one to request it, you'll remain in the same precinct, for now." Renzulli said sternly.

"Thanks Serge. We appreciate it." Jamie said with sincerity.

Renzulli nodded back, "I'm happy for you two. However now that, that is out of the way, can you drop the goofy smile? People are starting to look at us funny."

All Jamie could do was laugh which was reciprocated eventually by his boss.

That night Jamie decided to take Eddie to dinner to celebrate their new found partnership. They both got dressed up and as they were walking up Eddie couldn't help but gasp, "This is really fancy Jamie, I would've been happy with takeout."

Jamie put his arm around her as they walked in, "I know, but we've been dancing around the concept of us for over two years so us finally getting together, I think it's worth celebrating."

Eddie smiled back in appreciation.

"May I help you sir?"

"Uh yeah thanks, table for two in the name of Reagan."

"Jamie?"

Jamie turned around at the sound of his name.

"Linda? What are you doing here?"

Linda looked between Eddie and Jamie with a smirk beginning to appear. She pointed over at a table by the window, Jamie and Eddie followed her direction and saw Danny with a matching smirk.

"Oh no," Jamie said uncomfortably as Eddie looked at him in confusion.

"Well this is a coincidence. Why don't both of you join us?" Linda asked.

Jamie nodded with his eyes shut, realizing that he had been caught in a trap by his brother without realizing it.

"Mmhm, big coincidence." Jamie replied as he looked over at Danny who was now wearing a grin.

"Come on Jamie. You and I both know that it's better to just go along with it when it comes to Danny."

"Go along with what?" Eddie asked with a nervous laugh as she looked between Jamie and Linda.

"Jamie asked Danny's advice on where to take you tonight so Danny decided for the both of us to crash your date. In my defense I tried to stop him but in his own way, this is him supporting you guys."

"I don't mind, the more the merrier." Eddie said politely.

"You sure?" Jamie asked.

Eddie nodded.

They walked over to the table where Danny pulled out the chairs for both his wife and Eddie. Jamie extended his hand out to Danny as a greeting but as Danny accepted it Jamie pulled him in whispering harshly so the ladies couldn't hear it, "This isn't over Danny, please be nice."

"Always little brother."

"So Eddie, how are you healing?" Linda asked.

"I can barely feel it now," Eddie replied bravely.

"I'm glad. You're one lucky girl you know."

"I know. Look Linda I never got a chance to thank you for what you did for me, without you I wouldn't be here right now so, thank you."

Linda smiled warmly, "You're welcome."

"So Eddie, are you a little intimidated now that you're dating one of the Police Commissioner's sons'?" Danny asked with pure amusement on his face.

Jamie wanted to respond but instead held his temple with his hand wishing that this couldn't get any worse yet knowing that it would.

"Hell yeah I am but I'm not the type of person to shy away from the difficult."

"Honest girl, I like that. So are you saying you can take whatever is dished out to you because that's what you're going to need to be ready for?"

Jamie dropped his hand, "Danny, what's with the 20 questions?"

"No need to get defensive. I just want to make sure she's up for and I'm not saying it will happen but scrutiny because she's dating you."

"We've been dating for less than 24 hours."

"Are they always like this?" Eddie asked Linda.

"When are they not like this would be the better question."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again like you did with Sydney."

At that, Jamie stared daggers at Danny, too shocked to say anything while Linda choked on some of her water, knowing that he was pushing it a little further than probably Jamie was willing to take.

"Jamie this isn't a normal get together. You've both been partners for the last two years, depending on each other every day, you're lives in each other's' hands. Its' not like you met in a bar and you're getting to know each other. You already probably know each other better than anyone. Look, all jokes aside I'm doing this because I want this to work for both of you. Jamie you have a tendency to keep things close to the vest which is kinda a bad trait with our family so I think you should be up front with Eddie."

Eddie looked over at Jamie with curiosity over who Sydney was and why he never bothered to tell her about her. As Jamie was about to respond with something that probably shouldn't be heard in a restaurant like the one they were currently in the waiter came over.

"May I take your order now?"

"Oh thank god," Linda said as she put her napkin down on her lap and picked up a menu.

As for timing the waiter was spot on. The dinner conversation thereafter was flipped 180 degrees to lighter topics like Jamie's old school girl crushes growing up and his most embarrassing moments however the elephant in the room was still felt by all at the table.

Their dinner was finished and plates taken away when Danny looked over at his wife getting her attention and then at Eddie who was staring out the window as a sign that he wanted to talk to her alone.

"Hey Jamie,"

"Yeah."

"Come help me pay the check."

"I don't think I should leave…."

"Come on, they'll be fine together for a minute," Linda responded getting up. Jamie reluctantly followed behind her glancing back at the table every few seconds.

"Eddie, this is in no way an apology for what I've said tonight because it's how I feel but I might've come on a little strong and for that I am sorry."

"You're his brother; you just want to protect him. I get that. This has all happened a little fast."

"You really think so?"

"You don't?"

"Anyone who isn't blind could see that there was something between you two."

Eddie just looked down with a warm smile.

"You really love my little brother, don't you?"

Eddie looked up instantly still with the warm smile on her face and replied with, "Yeah, I really do."

"Good. I'm glad Jamie has finally found someone who can understand the pressures of the job."

"I agree but I think the transition we're making from partners at work to what we are now is going to take some time to adjust to."

Danny brushed it off by saying, "I don't think you gotta worry about that."

Eddie nodded however still with a worrisome look on her face.

"Who's Sydney?"

Danny opened his mouth to respond before he looked over at Jamie and then looked down replying with, "I think the kid should be the one to tell you."

"I think it would be less awkward if you were to tell me." Eddie replied with a look that said that she wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Jamie and Sydney were a thing in law school."

Eddie's brow furrowed in confusion, "They must have been pretty serious if you think that Jamie should tell me about her."

"They were."

"Was it a bad break up?"

"It was, she uhh, broke off their engagement because Jamie was becoming too focused on the job."

Eddie's mouth dropped slightly at the word engagement but before she could respond, Jamie and Linda walked back over, looking at them with apprehension that Danny might've said something that Eddie could've taken the wrong way.

"I was just saying to Eddie that she should come over this Sunday for our usual family get together." Danny said as his face changed from a solemn one to a cheeky one within one second.

"You were?" Eddie asked confused.

"And she said that she would love to."

"Wait, I did?"

"If you two are serious about making this work you should be up front. You don't want Dad finding out about you two through someone else." Danny said ignoring Eddie.

Jamie and Eddie were both too taken aback by this that they couldn't respond. This was all just moving a little too fast for them.

"Then it's settled, we will see both of you this Sunday, come on Danny I think we have intruded enough tonight," Linda said with a glare that could intimidate even the most hardened street thug.

Danny and Linda said their goodbyes to Jamie and Eddie as they parted out front of the restaurant. They wordlessly got into Jamie's car and after a very uncomfortable ride they were out front of Eddie's apartment building.

The awkwardness was becoming more intense between Jamie and Eddie when they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry about Dann…."Jamie said.

"We should talk about…"Eddie said at the same time.

At this they paused and looked at each other before bursting out in nervous laughter.

"You first," Eddie said.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Danny. I really just wanted this dinner to be between the two of us and I never thought that when I told him about tonight that he would just show up."

"It's ok Jamie besides your brother is a real fun guy and it gave me a chance to thank your sister in-law for saving my life."

Jamie nodded with a smile.

Eddie looked out the window to her apartment, trying to determine whether or not to let it be for tonight or ask what needed to be asked.

Deciding to go for it she slowly looked back at Jamie, "About what Danny said tonight about being up front with me."

Jamie looked down and then shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I know that we haven't been together long but I agree with your brother we should be up front with each other, maybe not about everything but about the things that you know, matter. Listen, Reagan you're not the only one with skeletons in the closet especially when it comes to previous relationships." Eddie finished with a nervous chuckle.

"Ok, I'll tell you about…Sydney if you tell me about one of your skeletons in the closet."

"Deal."

Jamie let out a deep breath before continuing with, "I met Sydney in law school. I guess what attracted me to her was that we were so much alike. I uhhh asked her to marry me and she said yes. I thought that she was it, that I would spend the rest of my life with her and then I went undercover and got on the trail of my late brother Joe's killers'…..She never did understand why I chose to become a cop instead of a lawyer. The risks I was taking, the danger I was putting myself in willingly for the job took their toll on her so she broke it off and moved overseas for her career."

Eddie absorbed all of it, nodding in understanding at the end.

"I'm sorry Jamie."

Jamie shrugged it off, "It is what it is. It was a blessing in disguise."

Eddie looked back with her brow furrowed.

"If she didn't break it off, I never would have gotten the chance to be with you. I would probably be in a dead end marriage with a wife that could never understand the reason why I do what I do."

"Even so, you didn't deserve to go through something like that."

"Your turn."

"What?"

"If you're still ok with it I'd like to hear about someone from your past, someone who contributed in making you who you are today."

"Ok well, I met someone when I was attending the police academy. He was two years ahead of me. It was nothing serious at first until it was. He was the first man I ever fell in love with."

"What happened?"

"He graduated and then a year later out of nowhere he broke up with me. I was devastated. A couple of months later I found out that he broke up with me because he was given a deep undercover, the type of undercover where you cut ties with everyone you care about. I found that out from his mother and the look on her face, I knew. He was killed in the line of duty. I've never had a serious relationship since then." Eddie opened up with sadness.

"Oh my god Eddie, I had no idea…..I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

"Still, Eddie something like that stays with you, time only eases the hurt, it doesn't get rid of it."

"I never thought I would find someone who could open up my heart like he did until I met you and became your partner."

At that Jamie grasped Eddie's hand interlacing it with his as they looked at each other with so much love for each other that it didn't need to be said.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the early hours of the morning on the day of the Sunday dinner. Eddie was at her apartment alone, struggling with a nightmarish sleep.

 _In the nightmare she was at the 12_ _th_ _precinct wearing her street clothes. She looked down to see what was hanging around her neck, it was her badge and her gun was holstered at her hip. The precinct was empty as far as she could tell._

" _Hello, is anyone here?"_

 _No-one answered but Eddie's training told her that she wasn't alone. She pulled out her service weapon raising it up slowly and then proceeded to check every room. The first room she checked was the squad room. She looked around; her gun trained in front of her when she noticed something that was sticking out behind one of the desks. She inched closer realizing it was a leg. She held her gun tighter as she moved around the desk gasping at the sight of what she found. It was her first kill as a cop, the two bullet wounds she inflicted on that day significantly apparent on his body._

" _What?...How?" Eddie barely managed to get out._

 _Then out of nowhere the perp's eyes opened like he was coming out of a deep sleep. He then got up._

" _Wasn't two enough Eddie. Are you going to shoot me again?" The perp said._

 _Eddie lowered her weapon, "You didn't give me a choice."_

 _All he did was smirk as he turned away walking out of the room with Eddie close behind him._

" _What is this? Where is everyone?"_

 _He didn't acknowledge Eddie again until they were outside the door leading to the observation room. He turned the door knob and pushed the door open._

" _I don't understand."_

 _The perp simply looked back with no emotion. Eddie looked into the room and then walked in turning to face the one way glass._

" _Oh God…dear God, no, please." Eddie said before her hand slowly covered her mouth in shock to what was before her._

 _The whole room was spattered in blood. Her father and her ex-boyfriend lay dead before her eyes and then suddenly she could feel a presence at her side. It was Jamie in his street clothes._

" _Tell me the truth Eddie. Will I end up like this too?"_

"Ahhhh," Eddie yelled as she shot straight up, forcing herself to wake up. She grasped the back of her neck with both hands and leant her head to her knees that were up against her chest and tried to control her ragged breathing.

Eddie only unfurled her body from its tight embrace when her phone went off. She swung her legs over the bed so she was in a sitting position and picked up her phone to read the text message.

 _Get off tour at 6. I'll pick you up around 6.30. Have a good day. Love u!_

 _Jamie._

At this Eddie forced herself to get it together. She knew that the nightmare was just that, a nightmare and she needed to keep pushing forward not backward.

Eddie tried on practically everything in her closet except for of course her police uniform, trying to find something suitable to meet Jamie's family as his girlfriend and not his work partner. She finally settled on a simple blue dress, letting her hair down, wavy. Jamie knocked on her door and she opened it promptly.

"Hey," Eddie said with her hand still resting on the door.

Jamie looked her up and down however not in a seductive way but like he was trying to memorize every inch of her.

Eddie looked down at what she was wearing suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"What? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Eddie said pointing to her dress.

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks, the dress isn't new or anything but it's modest and that's kind of what I think of when I think of your family and I also wanted to wear something moderately professional seeing though your father is my boss…."

Jamie interrupted Eddie's nervous babble with, "I wasn't talking about the dress Eddie."

Eddie looked at him, confused.

"I was talking about you." Jamie said with a small smile and then he kissed her on the cheek.

Eddie's eyes softened and she couldn't help but blush slightly at the compliment.

"Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be," Eddie replied as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey," Jamie said getting Eddie's full attention as he gently grasped her shoulders.

"Remember what I told you, the first time you had dinner with my father and my grandfather, at home he's just my dad."

"Yeah, but I was just your partner then. This is different and the last time didn't exactly end well," Eddie said as she looked down reliving the memory of her father's passing.

"You're right. It is different and I know that this is moving a little fast but we'll face it together like we always do."

Eddie looked Jamie in the eye and saw his sincerity. She smiled and nodded as she accepted his hand.

They arrived at the Reagan house and as Jamie was searching for his key, Eddie looked down to the left seeing a little blood stain from where her father died.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eddie replied with a forced smile.

Jamie didn't believe her but knew that it was the wrong time to push. He didn't want her to shut down especially with what they were about to face. Jamie found his key, letting then in. Frank and Henry were having a beer in the living room and Eddie could hear Danny's voice coming from the kitchen.

As they moved further in Frank and Henry instantly put their beers down as they stood up to greet Eddie and Jamie.

"Hey dad, hey Pops."

"Eddie, it's so good to see you," Henry said as he walked up to her with a big smile enveloping her in his arms in a warm hug. At first Eddie was a little stunned but she came back to her senses reciprocating the hug. Jamie and his father looked on with smiles on their faces. Henry pulled back still with his hands on her shoulders, "You look beautiful my dear."

"Thank you Mr. Reagan."

Henry dropped his hands, "Now, if we're to get along you gotta call me Henry, none of this Mr. Reagan dribble, makes me sound old."

"My apologies, Henry."

Eddie looked to her boss feeling awkward, "It's good to see you again commissioner."

"You can call him Francis if you like," Henry said with a cheeky grin.

Jamie closed his eyes in embarrassment, "Please don't make her call him that Pops."

"Ignore them; Frank will be just fine Eddie." Franks said as he extended his hand for Eddie to shake.

Frank and Henry stood next to each other looking between Eddie and Jamie expectantly.

"I don't know if Danny has already told you about me and Eddie."

"Albeit, in this household I am just your Dad and as the commissioner I try not to show favoritism to my children, I do however like to keep track of their partners and when I found out that you two were no longer, partners, I put two and two together."

"And also Danny told us," Henry finished with a smile.

"That he did," Frank responded with a smirk.

"What did I tell you?" Danny asked as he came out putting a bowl of salad in the middle of the table with Erin, Nikki, Linda and the kids following behind him with the rest of the food.

"That Eddie is Jamie's girlfriend now." Henry replied as he went to sit at the head of the table.

"That's old news, tell us something new." Nikki said as she sat down smiling at Jamie and Eddie.

"I knew the moment Jamie came to my office to pour his hear out," Erin said shifting in her seat to get comfortable while trying not to smile.

"When was this?" Eddie asked with a smirk on her face.

Erin played along pretending to think hard about it, "I think it was about a yea….."

"Is nothing sacred in this family?" Jamie interrupted as he took Eddie's hand leading her to her seat next to him.

When they were all seated Linda and Frank looked over at Jamie with Eddie by his side, "A perfect fit," Linda whispered to herself. Danny didn't hear what she said because he was playing around with his kids however Frank heard and he whispered back with his eyes still trained on the young couple, "Agreed."

Erin said grace, making sure to thank God for the new addition to their family dinner. After that they got stuck into their meal.

"You weren't at church Jamie. You gotta go if I do." Danny said which was responded by Linda slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Got a collar like a minute before end of tour, I wasn't even going to make it to the dinner at all if my partner didn't cover me by doing the paperwork."

"So Eddie, if you don't mind me asking, what made you decide to become a cop?" Nikki asked genuinely interested as she wanted to be one herself.

Eddie put her fork down, thinking of how to word it, "When I was about your age I umm, hit a rough patch, got on the wrong side of the tracks. Two police officers took a chance on me, helped me and steered me back on the right path. I like to think that that was when it started for me, wanting to be a cop."

"You're so small though, how do you have what it takes to be a cop?" Sean asked innocently.

"Sean, that's not a nice question to ask," Linda replied.

"No it's ok. Sean, I used to think being small was a weakness but did you know that it can be like a superhero strength?"

"Really?" Sean asked eager to hear more.

"Totally, I mean it's one of the best fighting tools I have as a cop, being my size. I don't bump my head on anything and most of the bad guys die of my cuteness," Eddie replied with a cheeky smile.

Sean and Jack laughed as Jamie and everyone looked at Eddie with smiles on their faces.

"It's also nice to show people who have doubted you that no matter what size you are you can take down any bad guy."

"Have you ever worked with Eddie, Dad?" Jack asked.

Danny looked up, "Yeah…yeah I have. What do I always tell you guys that partners and family should have?"

"Each other's backs," Jack replied.

"That's right and whenever I work with Eddie, I know she's got my back. She may look all small and sweet now, but when she puts on her uniform she's like the hulk it's scary, terrifying really." Danny said jokingly. Everyone laughed including Eddie. All was good.

The night drew to a close and everyone said their goodbyes. Jamie and Eddie were the last to leave and before they did Frank said something that meant the world to Eddie, "Eddie, Jamie, I know that you're still in the early stages of your relationship but I just want to say that I'm really glad that you two have finally woken up and taken the leap. You're a strong woman Eddie; you've shown that you are with everything you've been through recently. I know I'm your boss however I don't want you to feel awkward around me. I especially don't want you to feel intimidated. I want you to feel like you are a part of this family and something that goes along with that is taking care of my son. Can you do that for me?"

"As long as I'm breathing I'll always be there for your son," Eddie said with strength in her voice.

Frank's eyes lit up in admiration at Eddie's choice of words but as soon as it appeared, it went and Eddie wasn't sure if she imagined it.

"Good, I'll see you next Sunday and until then be safe, both of you."

As Eddie and Jamie walked to the car Jamie put his arm around her kissing her on the head, "See, that wasn't that bad. You were amazing." They split as Eddie walked to the passenger side with a smirk on her face. "You even got another invite to next Sunday's dinner and I thought you wouldn't make it past the first. You got nerves of steel Janko. Starting to think that maybe just maybe, you're a keeper." Jamie finished with a matching smirk.

"Oh really. It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me Reagan and besides families love me. I was a shoo in the minute I walked through the front door."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, after meeting my family as my girlfriend, do you think I'm a keeper?"

"Jury's still out," Eddie said with a joking smile as she opened the car door getting in. Jamie couldn't help but let out a laugh as he followed suit. As Jamie looked down to buckle his seat belt, Eddie cupped his cheek and kissed him. When they broke apart Jamie simply looked at Eddie with a cheeky smile, "I'm glad tonight went the way it did, you've got one special family and jury came back with a decision that maybe just maybe you're a keeper too," Eddie mimicked Jamie's words kissing him softly on the cheek.

Jamie didn't want to spoil the moment by saying something stupid so he simply started the car and drove away.

The street after that was dead quiet until suddenly a man with a camera came out from behind one of the big oak trees. He got into his car, looked around to make sure he wasn't seen and then browsed the photos he had just taken. There were photos of all the Reagan family, Danny, Linda and the boys as they exited the Reagan house, Erin and Nikki and finally Jamie and Eddie. As he kept scrolling there were older photos, ones with Frank and his father Henry. His phone rang and he answered it.

"How's everything going?" A man with a gruff voice asked on the other end of the line.

The camera guy replied with, "It's time the Reagans pay for what they did to us. They're not going to know what hit them."


	7. Chapter 7

Hope- Chapter 7

 _I do not own the show Blue Bloods or any of the characters in this story. If any of the dialogue or storlylines between the characters seem familiar, I do get my inspiration from different tv shows._

 _Hey guys, sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter but it is finally here and I hope that you read it, enjoy it and review it. Happy reading and have a nice day guys._

Previously on 'Hope':

 _The street after that was dead quiet until suddenly a man with a camera came out from behind one of the big oak trees. He got into his car, looked around to make sure he wasn't seen and then browsed the photos he had just taken. There were photos of all the Reagan family, Danny, Linda and the boys as they exited the Reagan house, Erin and Nikki and finally Jamie and Eddie. As he kept scrolling there were older photos, ones with Frank and his father Henry. His phone rang and he answered it._

 _"How's everything going?" A man with a gruff voice asked on the other end of the line._

 _The camera guy replied with, "It's time the Reagans pay for what they did to us. They're not going to know what hit them."_

"I'm so happy for Jamie and Eddie. It's about time those two finally woke up to themselves," Linda said to Danny while making breakfast.

"Mmhmm," Danny responded distracted as he made his morning coffee.

"Did you hear what I just said Danny?"

Danny snapped to attention, "Yeah I heard ya, the kid and shorty are good together, I agree."

"Why do I feel a but coming after that?"

"There's no but," Danny replied defensively.

Linda gave Danny an, I know you better than you think look which had Danny sighing.

"However, we shouldn't get our hopes up too soon. Just remember what happened with the kid and Sydney. I just don't want Jamie to get hurt again."

"You can't compare it Danny. This time is different." Linda said with confidence as she got back to making breakfast.

Danny stared back at Linda contemplating what she said, finally replying with, "Yeah, I hope you're right."

Meanwhile at the family house Frank was getting ready for work when his phone rang. Frank looked at the caller ID which was blocked. He answered with a strong but cautious, "Hello."

Heavy breathing was all that could be heard on other end of the line.

"Judging by the oxygen I hear, you have the ability to talk, so talk." Frank said with more force.

The heavy breathing continued.

"How did you get this number?"

As soon as Frank finished the sentence the line disconnected. Frank dropped the phone from his ear when there was a knock at the door.

"You look perplexed Frank," Garrett said with amusement when Frank opened the door.

Frank gruffed out a huff in frustration, walking back into the house to the living room.

"What's wrong Frank?" Garrett called out following him in.

"I just got a crank call."

"That's impossible," Garrett replied his tone of voice turning serious suddenly.

"It is not impossible because it just happened. You think I'm lying Garrett?" Frank asked pointedly.

"Of course not Frank. What I meant was, your phone number is secured and has only been released to a limited, tight-knit group of people. The chances of some kid finding out the police commissioner's phone number is slim to none."

Frank just glared back as he put on his coat roughly.

Garett sighed, "Did they say anything?"

"Nothing, all I could hear was heavy breathing."

"Ok, I'll get some of our techs to try and trace the call when we get to the office."

Frank nodded in response and then walked out the door to the car, followed closely by Garrett.

Back at the 12th precinct Eddie was sitting in on her sixth and final psychology appointment before she resumed work the following week.

The psychologist stared back at Eddie from across the room. The psychologist was sitting with her legs crossed with a pad and pen in her lap.

"You know Eddie, I have sat here the last five sessions with you and you have done exactly the same thing each time. Sat down, avoided eye contact and left without speaking a word to me. My job isn't to force you to talk to me. My job is to wait for you to open up to me so that I can give advice when appropriate. You're the one to take the first step, not me Eddie."

Eddie appeared conflicted, battling an inner turmoil preventing her to say anything. She just didn't know where to start or how to start.

"I've looked at your service record. It is exemplary. You are a fine officer whose clear motivation is to protect and serve the people in this city. It is for that reason that I am going to be frank with you. If you don't at least attempt to discuss something with me today, you are forcing me to write an incomplete on my evaluation to Sergeant Renzulli."

Eddie looked up at that, looking directly at the psychologist.

Her eyes softened as she finished with, "which means you will not be permitted to resume work when you had hoped."

Eddie closed her eyes in response and then reopened them, her courage to go back to work trumping her fear of speaking about her inner most demons with a stranger.

"Every night since my father was killed, I've been having the same nightmare over and over again."

The psychologist took what Eddie said in and nodded as she uncrossed her legs, putting her pad and pen aside and leaned forward.

"Tell me about them."

Eddie let out a breath, shifting in her seat uncomfortably, "I'm here at the 12th and I'm all alone or so I think. I'm not in my uniform but I have my badge and gun on me. My instincts tell me to draw my weapon. I start clearing each room when I find the body of the first person I killed on the job. He makes me follow him into the observation room. I look into the glass and all I can see is blood and….. and uhh," Eddie hesitated as all the emotions she was feeling was getting caught in her throat.

"Take your time Eddie, continue when you're ready. What do you see?"

"I see my dad and my ex-boyfriend, dead."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Like every man in my life dies."

"We all lose people we care about but I have a feeling that there is more to it than just that."

"I'm scared."

"Of what? How does the nightmare end?" she asked gently.

"I look to my left and my current boyfriend is standing there. He asks me if he will be next. I don't know, I just have this horrible feeling that something really bad is about to happen."

Garrett and Frank arrived at the office to find Baker standing in front of Frank's office door.

"What's wrong Baker?" Frank asked.

Baker looked between Garrett and the commissioner.

"Spit it out Baker, I'm sure it is not as bad as you think?"

"An anonymous note was mailed to this office." Baker said as she handed it to Frank.

Frank opened it reading it with a heavy heart,

 _I advise you to spend as much time as you can with your precious family Frank, because I'm about to take one of them away from you, which one, you won't know until it happens._

Frank's grip on the note tightened as his breathing and pulse rate intensified.

"Frank….Frank…What's it say Frank?" Garett said as he was trying to get through to him.

"Get all of my family to my office now and yes that includes Officer Janko."

Sensing the seriousness and slightly strangled tone in his voice both Baker and Garett made haste.

"What the hell am I doing here Garrett?"

"For the third time Detective, I'm under orders from your dad."

"You're tellin me you have no idea why he is calling the whole family into his office."

"I can only tell you what I know Danny, and I have. Like you, I'm waiting to find out what this is all about as well."

At that, the door opened revealing Jamie followed closely by Eddie.

"Hey," Jamie said entering the office with Eddie.

"Finally, some answers. Do you know what we're doing her Jamie?" Danny asked with his hands on his hips.

Jamie put his hands up defensively, "Whoa Danny, I just got a call to drop everything and head to 1PP with Eddie."

Eventually the rest of the family and all the kids made their way into the office, closely followed by Frank.

"Garrett could you please give the kids a tour of 1PP."

Garrett brushed his brow in frustration but complied showing the kids out. This left Danny, Linda, Erin, Jamie and Eddie standing and facing Frank head on.

"Thank you all, for your patience. I have some very disturbing news. This morning I received what I thought to be a crank call. Our tech advisor traced the call to an encrypted satellite phone. "

"I'll admit, that is strange Dad but that still doesn't warrant you calling all of us in here."

"No, it doesn't and it is not why I called all of you in here so if you would let me finish Danny," Frank said with a raised voice.

"What's wrong Dad?" Erin asked speaking up as the rest of them looked around at each other worriedly.

"I received an anonymous letter this morning. According to the letter one or all of you are a target."

"Do you have any idea at all who could've sent it?" Jamie asked crossing his arms.

"That could be a long list, us Reagans have pissed off our share amount of people," Danny said.

"What's going to happen now? What about the kids?" Linda asked with worry apparent in her voice and her face.

"We are all staying right here, where it is safe. I already have a team trying to figure all of this out."

"I need to be on that team." Danny spoke up closely followed by Jamie with, "Yeah, me too." "Don't forget about me," Henry said as he entered the office.

"My team will do the field work and we will narrow down the search by sifting through any enemies we have come across that could be targeting us now. I have requested all of our case files. Look through your own and then make a list of potential suspects." Frank ordered.

Henry went to help Danny and Erin and Jamie and Eddie went to work while Linda went out to find the kids.

Jamie and Eddie split his case load in half and started going through them one by one.

Eddie was internally freaking out, worry was building up as she constantly looked up at Jamie feeling like if he wasn't in her line of sight he would just disappear.

"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _I do not own the show Blue Bloods or any of the characters in this story. If any of the dialogue or storlylines between the characters seem familiar, I do get my inspiration from different tv shows._

 _Hey guys, I just want to give a big shout out to all of you who have read and reviewed the newest chapter of my story and say thank you. Reading your reviews and seeing that you are engrossed, wanting to read what's going to happen next is so motivating. After you read this chapter, I'd like you to review to tell me what you think but also to tell me any ideas you have of what you would like to read next about Eddie and Jamie. The power is in your hands guys, tell me an idea and I will incorporate it into a future chapter or into a oneshot. I have some free time coming up and I intend to spend it writing. Anyway that's all I wanted to say. Have a wonderful day guys. :)_

 _After hours and hours of going through their case files, they finally made a list of potential suspects that Frank gave to the head of his field team to check out one by one. This left the Reagans and Eddie nothing to do but wait for an outcome to be reached. Danny couldn't stop moving; the need to be out there in the field, tracking the bastard who sent the letter was so overwhelming that he settled for pacing the office, Erin was double checking their list and calling in as many favors as she could to speed up the search of their suspects while Frank and Henry were in deep conversation, sitting opposite each other at Frank's desk._

 _Eddie was leaning on the side of the glass window looking out at the city when Jamie approached her._

 _"Hey, you ok?" Jamie asked as he touched her arm gently._

 _"I think that's a question I should be asking you Jamie. It's your family that's being targeted not mine."_

 _"I know, but there's a team out there right now, handpicked by my dad, tracking whoever is responsible for this and this will all be all over soon."_

 _Eddie smiled at his optimism but couldn't help the gnawing feeling in the pit of her gut that something was about to go down. Eddie looked deep into Jamie's eyes with unshed tears forming in hers._

 _"I need you to promise me something," Eddie said with so much heart and raw emotion._

 _"What's that?" Jamie asked with concern written all over his face._

 _"Promise me that you won't get yourself killed."_

 _"Come on, Eddie with all the heightened security that is surrounding and in this building the worst that could happen to me in here is a paper cut," Jamie said with a glint of humor in his eye which was his attempt to change the mood that they were all feeling at the moment._

 _Eddie shook her head and barely managed to get out her next sentence over her fear, "I'm not kidding Reagan."_

 _Jamie reached up and cupped Eddie's cheek and leaned down so that their foreheads were touching, "I'm not going anywhere."_

 _Eddie's eyes drifted shut as she let out a soft breath indicating a small sense of comfort and relief from his words._

 _At this Frank's office door opened revealing Baker with a neutral face that no-one could read._

 _Frank stood up instantly as everyone paid close attention to the next words that would come out of Baker's mouth._

 _"I have good news; our forensics teams were able to lift a partial print off the envelope the letter was in. It matched one of the suspects on the list. A team was sent to his place of residence where they detained him and were met with a rather disturbing sight in the basement. There were surveillance photos of all of you strewn up as well as a plan of action which he was going to enact tonight."_

 _"Who was it Baker?" Frank asked with the highest amount of curiosity._

 _"It was one of Detective Reagan's collars that had been released from prison about a year ago. His name is Casey Freedman. His rap sheet is as long as my arm. Everything from break and enter right up to a murder charge of which he was serving time in prison."_

 _Danny's wheels in his head were turning at full speed as he remembered the case._

 _Baker finished with, "He is being processed now but claims he doesn't know anything about the photos in his basement or a plan of attack on this family. He is adamant that he is being framed and claims that he hasn't been in his basement since his release from prison."_

 _"But you are sure that he is the guy?" Frank asked._

 _"With all of the evidence against him, despite what he claims, our team is positive that it is him."_

 _"Any chance he could've been working with someone like a partner?" Erin asked wanting, like her father and everyone else in the room to be sure that once they walked out of the building they would all be safe._

 _"No evidence of a partner or that he has had any contact with anyone since his release from prison. Our theory is that he devoted all his time and attention to plotting his revenge."_

 _"What was his plan of attack?"_

 _"It's over gramps. I don't think finding out what he was going to do to Danny is going to help matters at all," Erin spoke up to Henry's distaste._

 _"Can you blame me if I want to know what this sick son of a bitch wanted to do to my grandson."_

 _Before Erin could reply Danny spoke up, "What was his plan Baker?"_

 _Baker looked directly at him and then at Frank who gave a silent nod of approval for her to continue._

 _"For a guy that spent a year planning this, his plan was extremely flawed. We found a fast food uniform that he was going to use to gain entry into the building and shoot anyone who got in his way until he got to you Detective Reagan."_

 _Eddie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "There is no way he would've been able to make it in far enough to attack anyone, the security we had to go through to prove who we are was as tight as it gets and that was for us."_

 _"I agree with Janko, there are too many holes in this. He spends countless years in prison and doesn't have contact with a single person since his release; I'm not buying that or his plan. I remember this case. I got this guy on a low murder charge based on circumstantial evidence and witness testimony. He was a troubled guy who was always in trouble with the law but the way he spoke to me, he was bright not like any street thug that I had picked up. Everyone I spoke to said he was a brainy kid but one who would rather beat up an old lady than go to school. With all the times he was arrested he knew the police system, probably learned more about it in prison. There is no way this guy didn't know that by sending a threat to the police commissioner, security wouldn't be heightened."_

 _Everyone listen to Danny intently as he unraveled everything piece by piece._

 _"What happens now?" Jamie asked to anyone who could answer._

 _"First things first, Danny I want you to go speak to Casey Freedman and try to get a read on him. I am not letting anyone out of this building until I know with 100 per cent certainty that this is well and truly over."_

 _Danny followed orders while the rest of the clan waited. There was a knock on the door, "Enter," Frank stated._

 _"Excuse me sir, Officer Reagan has a phone call."_

 _Jamie looked up from where he was sitting with Eddie's head resting on his shoulder. He patted her knee whispering, "I won't be long."_

 _"Please don't be, you make a remarkably comfortable pillow Reagan," Eddie said as she winked at him with a glint of humor in her tone that Jamie had missed._

 _Jamie grinned in response, giving her a peck on the cheek before following what looked to be a security officer out of the office._

 _"Where can I take the call?" Jamie asked._

 _The security officer just stared back at him with stature and confidence that creeped Jamie out. Jamie looked around him._

 _"Where is everyone?"_

 _The security officer looked around too as he put a hand in his pocket, "Momentarily detained."_

 _Then before Jamie could respond the so called security officer took out a syringe sticking it into Jamie's neck rendering him unconscious._

 _After 15 minutes of Jamie not returning, Eddie decided to go see what was taking him so long. She left the office and when she was met with not a single sole, panic rose and her cop instincts made her grab for her weapon which she didn't have on her. Sighing in frustration she doubled back to the office._

 _"Something's wrong," Eddie stated walking out before anyone could say anything._

 _Frank and Eddie searched the entire floor when they entered the last couple of rooms which were filled with gagged and tied up employees, Baker, Garett, Linda and the kids. Frank called security who helped untie all of them._

 _"What happened Baker?" Frank asked as he helped her up from where she had been sitting._

 _"It was Don, our head of security for this floor. He lured all of us out to the back office rooms on a pretense that security had been breached. Little did we know that he was the security breach."_

 _"He can't have done this on his own," Eddie called out while untying Linda._

 _Baker shook her head while trying to catch her breath, "He had a team, must've called them, and gave them security clearance prior to this happening."_

 _Eddie left to search the other office rooms for Jamie but when she couldn't find him, it dawned on her what must have happened. Frank came up to her when she spoke with as much malice as she felt, "They got Jamie."_

 _Danny arrived moments later, relieved to see that everyone was unhurt and then proceeded to speak the news he had just found out._

 _"Casey Freedman was just a proxy, he was telling the truth, he was framed. Baez looked into Don Kinto, the so called security officer. Apparently he specifically requested to work in this office. He attended the academy with Jamie. Jamie reported him for drug dealing in the academy which got Kinto kicked out. According to a source at the academy, all Kinto wanted to be was an NYPD police officer and he has had it out for Jamie for taking all he cared about away from him. I was never the target, he drew attention to me to get to Jamie."_

 _"He's patient, to wait all this time to enact out his revenge." Frank responded._

 _"We've got him," One of the techs called out._

 _Danny, Eddie and Frank followed suit to a young computer tech who had pulled their security footage._

 _"He shut off our system thinking that we wouldn't be able to retrieve the footage. He may be smart but he isn't tech smart, lucky for us."_

 _The three of them gasped when they saw Jamie unconscious in a wheel chair._

 _"I ran the footage through a lip reader program and found out what was said. Don's team asked when they would get paid, Don responds with when the job is done. Then this guy here asks where he's going to take him. Don responds with where it all started."_

 _Danny's face was serious trying to decipher what he meant when it hit him, "The son of a bitch is taking Jamie back to the…"_

 _"Academy," Eddie finished as she rushed off with Danny right behind her._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Danny called out grasping Eddie's arm and turning her around._

 _"You're not going anywhere Janko."_

 _Eddie ripped her arm out of his grasp with anger, "You don't expect me to just sit on my ass while Jamie is in danger, do you?"_

 _"That's exactly what you're going to do. You're not clear for duty yet."_

 _"Dan…"Eddie tried to get out._

 _"This isn't up for debate. I will bring him back to you Eddie. I promise."_

 _All Eddie could do was nod as Danny rushed passed her on his way to rescue Jamie._

 _Eddie headed straight back to the computer tech._

 _"Get me the security cameras on the big screen now."_

 _"Yes ma'am." The tech said as she began to type away._

 _Footage was brought up showing Jamie tied to a chair being beat up by Kinto. Frank balled his fists while Eddie gasped, "Jamie," as her right hand slowly rose to cover her mouth in shock._

 _Forever seemed to pass by when Danny, Baez and a team of officers breached the academy._

 _"Enough," Danny yelled with his gun pointed at Kinto._

 _Kinto pulled back from a badly beaten up Jamie, shock apparent on his face._

 _"Get down on your knees, put your hands behind your head," Baez shouted._

 _Kinto did as was expected. Baez went to check on Jamie while Danny handcuffed Kinto. All of a sudden Kinto bursts into morbid laughter._

 _"What's so funny you sick son of a bitch," Danny said as he pushed him up against one of the walls._

 _"I had six years to plan this detective, you don't think I didn't plan a response to this exact situation occurring."_

 _"What's that mean?...WHAT'S THAT MEAN?" Danny yelled._

 _Kinto looked at Danny with an ice cold glare, "Jamie Reagan is a dead man. Maybe not at my hands like I would've hoped but either way he's not making it out of this building alive. And if that man doesn't succeed, he has a backup and so on and so forth."_

 _Danny released him, passing him off to another officer, "Take this piece of garbage out of here."_

 _Danny's phone rang, "Yeah?"_

 _"He's got the place surrounded Danny with snipers and who knows how many else. Kinto isn't bluffing Danny." Frank stated with haste._

 _"What do we do then Dad? This is a no win situation. Even if we get Jamie out of here, Kinto obviously has a lot of people on his pay roll to make sure Jamie dies."_

 _Frank dropped the phone to his side battling internally with a solution he came up with which would get Jamie out of this but would hurt a lot of people in the process. He raised the phone to his ear, knowing deep down there was no other choice._

 _"We give them what they want Danny."_

 _"What?" Danny whispered harshly in confusion._

 _Frank said his piece, Danny did what he had to do and then Jamie was taken out with Danny on one side and a police officer on the other. As soon as they stepped outside, the police officer on Jamie's left pulled out his gun stepped back and shot Jamie point blank three times in the chest, Danny responds shooting the officer._

 _Jamie slumps down into Danny's embrace. Dany cradles him with tears streaming down his face._

 _Eddie sees the whole thing on the big screen and suddenly it's like an explosion has ripped through the office, Eddie's screams are muffled by the shock that everyone feels to what they just witnessed. Frank holds her as she breaks down on the floor._

 _"Oh god, please, god no. Jamie wake up, if you can hear me wake up."_

 _All the snipers that are employed by Kinto stand down and scurry, knowing the job had been completed._

 _Linda stays with the kids while Erin breaks down in tears and is embraced by Henry._

 _Danny returns and looks at the mess before him. Linda is trying to calm down the kids while trying not to break down in front of them, Erin reaches out to Eddie who's tears have dried up replacing it with a blank, cold expression. Danny, Frank and Henry enter the office._

 _"Is he safe?" Frank asks._

 _"On route to a safe house where he will remain until I have rounded up everyone on Kinto's payroll." Danny replies solemnly._

 _Flashback_

 _"He's got the place surrounded Danny with snipers and who knows how many else. Kinto isn't bluffing Danny." Frank stated with haste._

 _"What do we do then Dad? This is a no win situation. Even if we get Jamie out of here, Kinto obviously has a lot of people on his pay roll to make sure Jamie dies."_

 _Frank dropped the phone to his side battling internally with a solution he came up with which would get Jamie out of this but would hurt a lot of people in the process. He raised the phone to his ear, knowing deep down there was no other choice._

 _"We give them what they want Danny."_

 _"What?" Danny whispered harshly in confusion._

 _"We fake Jamie's death and make it believable enough that Kinto stops sending people to kill him."_

 _"There's got to be another way."_

 _"This is a failsafe Danny, your grandfather came up with this idea back when I joined the force if and when a situation like this was to arise."_

 _Danny wiped his hand down his face in frustration letting out a breath before replying with, "Fine, I'll figure something out. Who gets to know about this, just the family and Eddie right?"_

 _Frank sighed._

 _"Dad?"_

 _"Only you, your grandfather and I can know about this Danny. It is the way it has to be."_

 _"I don't like this."_

 _"And you think I do, Danny? All that matters right now is that Jamie remains alive. I cannot…I will not lose another son."_

 _"Understood." Danny replied and then hung up._

 _Danny briefed Jamie on what was about to happen._

 _"This plan is insane Danny."_

 _"I know it is but it's the only way to keep you alive….There's something else."_

 _Jamie responded with a strained, angered look which was partly due to the beating he just got._

 _"To make this believable and the only way it can work is if you, me, dad and gramps are the only ones who know about it."_

 _Jamie shook his head, looking away, "No, no way. I just got Eddie, Danny and now you're going to make her believe that I'm dead after everything she's been through."_

 _"This is the only way you'll ever see her again. I promise you, I will hunt down everyone I need to, to make you safe again."_

 _"But there are no guarantees."_

 _Danny looked down which was all the answer Jamie needed._

 _"I need you to give Eddie something for me."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Grandma Betty's wedding ring. It's not like I have time to write her a letter. It's the only way that I can think of that will show her how much I love her." Jamie said with unshed tears in his eyes._

 _Danny nodded solemnly._

 _"Take care of her Danny."_

 _"You got it kid."_

 _End of Flashback_

 _"How did you pull it off?" Henry asked._

 _"Blanks in my gun and the officer who shot Jamie and squibs to make it look like Jamie was bleeding."_

 _"Can we trust the officer that you chose to shoot Jamie," Frank asked._

 _"Yeah, I trust him, I've known him ever since I was an officer. Anyway he's going overseas on a holiday in a week. I'm going to need you to fake a criminal to the press who stole a uniform which is how he got close to Jamie."_

 _"Done." Frank said with determination, anything to keep his son safe, he was ready to do._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

 _I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. If the storylines seem familiar, I take inspiration from various tv shows._

 _Hey guys, back with another chapter, it's not as long as the other ones though. Read, enjoy and review. Have an awesome day guys!_

When Eddie eventually was able to pull away from the Reagan family's worried grasp, she spent the rest of the night and most of the next morning wandering the streets of New York City. The street lights, noise and hubbub of people walking past her, laughing and talking comforted her in a strange way. She eventually found herself in front of the 12th precinct without even intending to be there.

Eddie thought she must look like a mess, with her day old clothes and messy ponytail but she didn't care. She stood across the street out of sight of the police officers coming in and out of the precinct some of whom were her friends and acquaintances. It was when she saw a police officer, leaning against a patrol car waiting for his partner when she flashbacked to the first time she had met Jamie.

 _Flashback_

" _You Reagan?" Eddie called out to Jamie from a distance._

 _Jamie looked over to what he thought to be an attractive, fresh faced police officer, "Yeah," Jamie called back out._

 _Relief was apparent on Eddie's face that she had found the guy she was looking for so she headed towards him with a smile, "Eddie Janko, Sarge says we're uh, we're riding together," Eddie extended her hand which Jamie received and shook it in greeting._

 _After they released their hands Jamie was a little lost for words and didn't realise he had been staring._

" _Something wrong?" Eddie asked._

 _When Jamie finally found his voice he responded with, "No, um, I was expecting…"_

 _Eddie finished his sentence with,"….a fat, sweaty Hungarian guy? Sorry to burst your bubble."_

 _Jamie smirked at her quick wit, "Uh, no offense."_

" _O, no, trust me, it's really hard to offend me. My real name's Edit, after my grandmother, but Eddie's just easier all around."_

" _Okay, um, who was your last partner?" Jamie asked reeling with admiration at the attitude she was presenting._

" _Actually, I just graduated from the academy last week." Eddie said with pride and massive smile._

" _Oh seriously,"_

" _You're my first Reagan. Be gentle."_

" _I just meant, all of my other partners have had at least as much time on the job as me."_

" _Oh, should I come back in a few years?" Eddie asked with sarcasm and humor._

" _I'll let you know after our tour," Jamie replied reciprocating her humor._

" _Shots fired, corner of three-two and nine. Units responding," the radio called out from inside the car._

" _That's us. So much for starting slow."_

" _Hey! Do you mind if I drive?" Eddie asked but going around to the driver's side anyway before Jamie could answer._

 _The shock on Jamie's face mimicked the worry he was feeling inside, "I don't think, Hey, hey," Eddie was already in the driver's seat so Jamie had no choice to be the passenger._

 _Eddie sped off with Jamie exclaiming, "Whoa!"_

End of Flashback

At the end of the memory Eddie couldn't control her face reacting with what her heart felt which was pain.

One week later- Jamie's funeral

Everyone was there, the whole family. Frank, Henry, Danny, Eddie and Baez were all in their ceremonial uniforms. The funeral was being held in the cemetery for fallen police officers and it was Eddie's turn to speak. She walked up to the podium slowly but surely and turned to face the sea of people before her who had come to pay their respects. Eddie couldn't bear to glance at her side where the casket lay ready to be released into the ground so she stared out at the people, taking comfort that they all felt somewhat of what she was feeling today.

"Jamie was a lot of things to a lot of people and unless you knew him my words today will shy in comparison to the man he was. He was a highly regarded, courageous and an understanding, caring NYPD police officer, a son, a brother, an uncle and my…my partner. He taught me so much but the one thing that stuck most was the importance of family. Family was what was most important to Jamie and he would've done anything to keep them safe and happy. He was the most amazing man that I have ever met and although I didn't know everything about him, I was keen to find out. I have never felt such a connection to someone before, trusted someone to have my back or laughed so much in my life than I did when I was with him. It was for those reasons that the thought of never being able to see him again, his smile, his eyes and his heart was too unbearable for me to even imagine. But it is what I have to do and what all of us here today have to do because I know it would be what Jamie would've wanted, for all of us, to continue the fight and to help wherever we can." Eddie took a moment to compose herself and breathe. She then turned to face the casket, saluting it and then walked away.

Danny felt so much guilt at that moment, he felt like screaming out the truth. This feeling was felt also by both Frank and Henry.

Everyone stood as the casket was lowered into the ground. It was at this point that Eddie's tears dried up and all she felt was numb. After the service Danny approached Eddie who was taking off her cap and letting her hair loose.

"Hey Eddie, you got a sec?"

Eddie turned to face him with a tight smile which was all the effort she could muster at the moment.

"I just wanted to say that I want you to know you are still a part of our family Eddie and if there is anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

Eddie's eyes softened as she nodded, "Thanks. That means a lot."

Eddie looked away and her eyes landed on the fresh mound of dirt and she closed her eyes trying to block the jolt to her heart she knew she was about to feel however knowing it to be inevitable.

Danny sighed, "Come here." Danny extended his arm and Eddie obliged, escaping into his embrace.

"You did good today kid. Jamie would've been very proud of you." Danny whispered.

Danny could feel someone looking at them so he looked up and saw a figure with his hands in his jacket pockets. Danny squinted and then realized who it was. He slowly released Eddie, "Keep your chin up kid, there are many people around who want to support you through this."

"I know," Eddie whispered back with a genuine but pained smile.

Danny gave a tight smile back and then walked towards the figure, looking back occasionally making sure no-one was noticing where he was going.

"What the hell are you doing here Jamie? Do you have any idea the risk you are putting on yourself by being here?" Danny whispered harshly.

"I know ok Danny but I just had to see everyone one last time."

Danny closed his eyes and sighed, reopening them as they both turned to look at everyone.

"Did you give Eddie Grandma Betty's ring yet?"

"No, not yet, I'm waiting for the right moment."

Jamie nodded solemnly as he looked at Eddie who was currently being hugged by Erin and then Linda.

Danny turned his head to look at Jamie, "I'm sorry you didn't have a chance to give the ring to Eddie yourself Jamie."

"It's not like I'm never going to see her again right Danny?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you. It may be a while kid and even then she may have….."

"….moved on." Jamie whispered more to himself.

Jamie turned to face Danny, "I know the chances of me coming back and hitting the play button again on my life here is slim and being together again with Eddie even slimmer but knowing that there's a chance that I'll just be able to see her again and she'll know the truth is about as much hope as I have right now."

"If that does happen, she's probably going to hate your guts."

Jamie smiled sadly, "That's ok, but you can't blame a guy for hoping that it may turn out different."

"No, I can't say that I can kid. Now get lost before I kill you myself."

Jamie stole one last glance at his family and then Eddie who was standing in front of his father who had his hands on her arms like he was comforting her, then he disappeared, for how long he didn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. I sometimes get my inspiration from various tv shows._

 _Read, enjoy, review guys. Have an awesome day!_

Six months later

Danny had finally captured and arrested the last man on Kinto's payroll. Jamie was living a very simple life as a legal aid in a small town in Minnesota when he got the call from Danny that he was safe to come home when he was ready. This news brought both excitement and paralyzing fear to Jamie. Excitement to see everyone he had missed and to get back to a job that he loved so much but fear of facing the people he lied to and pain that he had caused particularly to the woman he loved. However his dad had taught him it was always best to face your fears head on so he packed what little stuff he had and made the long trek back to New York City.

Eddie knelt down at Jamie's grave, removing some dead flowers and replacing them with new ones as well as brushing little specks of dirt off his headstone. In the beginning she would visit every day for hours but as time moved on and she buried herself in her work it lessened to once a week. She smiled sadly at the headstone as she remembered a memory which had occurred about a week after Jamie's funeral.

Flashback

 _Eddie finished her first shift back at work and was walking to her car. Leaning against her car was Danny._

" _How was work?"_

 _Eddie shrugged, "Ok, I guess. What are you doing here?"_

 _Danny pushed off her car and faced her head on._

" _A few weeks ago Jamie asked me to hold onto something for him, told me to give it back to him when he was ready to give it to you."_

 _Eddie looked back at him with confusion._

 _Danny reached into his pocket and retrieved a small box which he handed to Eddie. Eddie received it gently. She stared at the box for all of one second before she opened it. She gasped slightly at the ring before her._

" _He really loved you Eddie." Danny said as he tried to hold back tears which reflected also in Eddie's eyes._

 _Eddie looked up at Danny opening her mouth to try to say something but her overwhelming emotions were blocking her vocal chords._

" _It was our Grandma Betty's diamond wedding ring and I know that Jamie wanted you to have it."_

 _Eddie nodded and smiled through the massive loss she was feeling, "It's beautiful."_

 _End of Flashback_

Eddie stood up, reaching in her jean pocket to retrieve the ring. She held it tightly in her hand and whispered, "I would've said yes Jamie."

"Eddie," Frank called out.

Jumping slightly, Eddie returned the ring to her pocket and turned, smiling when she saw Frank.

"Eddie, you need to come with me. There's something we have to tell you."

"What is it?"

Frank looked at Jamie's headstone and then back at Eddie, "The truth."

Everyone was gathered at the family table at Frank's house when Eddie and Frank arrived.

"Have a seat Eddie," Frank said gently.

"Ok," Eddie replied tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and sat down next to Nikki who asked, "Do you know what this is all about?"

"Nope and I gotta be honest it's kinda freaking me out."

"Thank god. I thought I was the only one feeling that way."

Henry who was at the head of the table and just a seat away from Eddie, looked down when he heard the exchange between Eddie and Nikki knowing that what was about to happen next was going to change everything.

"Alright, this is startin to get ridiculous. Would one of you please inform the rest of us what is goin on. The suspense is killin me." Linda spoke up with a pointed stare directed at Danny and Frank.

Danny cleared his throat.

"There's something we gotta tell all of you and it's not goin to be easy to hear."

The silence that became all of them in that moment was eerily quiet as everyone had their attention on Danny and Frank.

Frank explained everything as Danny went to sit down next to Linda. No-one interrupted as they didn't know how to respond. Frank finished and waited patiently for someone to say something, anything.

"Where is he?" Erin chocked out barely masking a sob.

Frank looked to his side, "Welcome home son," Frank said with controlled emotion.

Eddie's breathing and heartbeat intensified so much she thought she was about to have a heart attack right then and there.

Jamie emerged from where he was hiding and faced his family and Eddie.

Eddie finally looked up from the spot on the table she had been staring at when she was listening to the lie that they had put in place to protect Jamie. The man she mourned for and was still mourning for was standing right in front of her and all she wanted to do was run.

Erin made the first move slowly going up to Jamie with tears flowing down her cheeks. She touched his face as if to make sure he was real and not a clone of some sort. She then embraced him in a tight hug. Then it was as if the silence had been broken and one by one, they all went to welcome Jamie home. Eddie stood back at a distance next to Henry.

Eddie looked at Henry, "You knew?" Eddie managed to get out.

Henry looked at her, "I'm sorry we had to lie to you Eddie but it was the only way."

Eddie continued to stare at Jamie embracing all of his family and nodded.

"I know that you're probably feeling an overwhelming amount of emotions right now but don't let this change how you feel about him."

Eddie let out a wry chuckle as she continued to stare at Jamie who caught her eye, "Oh, this doesn't change how I feel about him but it does change everything else."

Frank and everyone else saw how Eddie and Jamie were staring at each other so Danny spoke up, "Alright, let's stop smothering the kid, let's give him some space." Everyone moved into the lounge room as Jamie moved forward to stand in front of Eddie.

Eddie just stood there with her hands at her sides staring at the man she thought she had lost.

"I'm really glad you're alive." Eddie spoke up through her tears.

Jamie smiled softly, "I'm really sorry I had to put you through this Eddie. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you."

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, I know." Eddie said as she looked Jamie directly in his eyes, "but I need time to umm, to process this." She said as she took a step backwards.

Even though Jamie had been prepared for Eddie shutting him out, he couldn't hide the disappointment on his face. Jamie nodded, "Of course."

Eddie gave him a tight smile and walked out the back way as Jamie shut his eyes realizing that yes, he was alive and safe but the one thing he cared about more than anything was not.

Eddie sat in Central Park clutching in front of her the ring Jamie intended to give her. She sat there and stared at it as her mind continued to repeat, 'Jamie's alive', lies, lies and more lies, the man I love is alive but he lied.' Eddie hated herself for thinking this way when today should've been the happiest day but she couldn't feel what she wanted to feel which was happiness and relief. All Eddie felt was hurt and anger.

Eventually, Eddie headed back for home and was taken aback when she saw Jamie with his back against the wall next to her apartment door. Eddie turned to leave but then stopped realizing that she had to talk to him even though she no idea what to say to a guy she loved who had just come back from the dead.

"Hey, Eddie can we talk?" Jamie asked as she approached him.

"Now is as good a time as any I guess," Eddie said as she opened the door, "Come in," Eddie held the door for him as he entered and headed for the living room.

They both stood facing each other, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Eddie kept some space between them not wanting to get too close to someone who could disappear again at any second or so she thought.

"I want you to know Eddie that I don't expect anything from you. I realise that you've probably moved on and I just want this chance to say how sorry I am for what I put you through after promising….."

"….to not get yourself killed." Eddie finished.

Jamie looked deep into Eddie's eyes and managed a choked out, "Yeah."

"Did Danny give you the ring?"

Eddie responded by taking it out from her jean pocket and rubbing it between her fingers.

Jamie's mouth opened slightly in shock seeing that she kept it on her person, "It's not the way I wanted to give it to you."

Eddie held the ring as she looked at anything but Jamie's face. "Please say something Eddie."

Eddie let out a small, sad laugh and replied with, "I don't know what to say, I know what I should say but it's not how I feel at the moment."

"Tell me how you feel."

Eddie sighed and then met Jamie's gaze.

"Every night since I saw you die or not die, I've had the same dream. You come back and tell me that it was all a mistake and that we can be together again. I'm so happy and we go to embrace but before we hug, always before we hug I wake up and I reach out for you and when it hits me that you're not there I grieve again. I have been grieving for you the last six months and to assume that I just moved on was a mistake. Every time I laughed and forgot the pain just for a second, made me feel so guilty."

Jamie wanted to reach out for Eddie, he wanted to erase the last six months and go back to when they were together and happy.

Eddie wiped away at her tears and continued, "I cherished the pain I felt though because it was the only thing I had left to remind me of how much I loved you. Every day that passed it seemed like I was losing more and more of you."

Eddie broke the barrier and moved towards Jamie so they were toe to toe, "I want you to know that I understand why you did what you did. I'm so happy that you're home and safe but maybe this is a sign that we're not meant to be together. It shouldn't be this hard Jamie."

Jamie's hurt at her words was forming in his eyes as he said, "but I love you Eddie."

Eddie grasped his hands in hers holding them to her heart, "I love you too." Eddie then stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away and escaping to her room.

Jamie opened his hand revealing his Grandmother's wedding ring. It was as if time had repeated itself, Eddie giving back the ring was similar to what Sydney did, only the feelings he had were different. When Sydney gave the ring back, he was sad but relieved and accepting knowing that it wouldn't have worked out between them. However with Eddie, he knew that she was wrong, if he was meant to be with anyone it was Eddie, she knew him more than anyone.


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. If anything seems familiar, I do get my inspiration from other TV shows._

 _All your reviews guys have been awesome and very motivating, I can't thank you enough. Another week, another chapter. Read, enjoy and review guys. Any medical issues that arise in this chapter weren't researched so could be wrong._

Eddie and her new partner Kara Walsh were on foot patrol.

"So, Jamie's alive. How're you holding up partner?"

"I'm fine." Eddie said concentrating on any signs of trouble on the deserted street in an attempt to change the subject.

"I saw Jamie at the 12th before our shift started, it's his first day back." Kara said as they continued to walk down the street, Eddie checking every store front for signs of trouble and Kara staring at her from the corner of her eye, gaging her reaction.

"Yeah? Good for him. I know how he must've missed the beat while he was, you know, away."

"It's not the only thing he missed Janko."

"You have a point Walsh? You gonna get to it anytime soon." Eddie responded stopping in her tracks as she turned to face Walsh.

"You're my partner and my friend Eddie and I'm worried about you. You're one of the best cops I've worked with but I sense this utter sadness within you."

Eddie's brow furrowed in confusion so Kara began to explain.

"It has been a while since I've heard you laugh Eddie or even crack a genuine smile."

"That's only because your jokes are pretty lame Walsh but because you're my partner I crack a smile just to make you feel better." Eddie said with as much humor as she could muster.

Walsh laughed in response but said, "I'm not buying that for a second Janko but I respect that you want to change the subject."

"Nope, I just want to work," Eddie replied moving forward.

It was as if the gods had heard Eddie when a loud bang came from their two o'clock. Eddie and Walsh reached for their weapons, only pulling them out when two hooded men burst out of the store carrying what appeared to be a safe.

"Police, don't move."

"NYPD." Eddie screamed raising her weapon.

The two hooded figures stopped in their tracks but only for a second before bolting when they thought they had a chance.

"Damn," Eddie said as she took off after them with Walsh close behind.

"Why do they always run?" Walsh yelled behind Eddie.

They arrived at an intersection, the guy with the safe going straight while his partner broke right.

"Walsh, stay with the safe. I've got the other guy." Eddie yelled as she turned right.

The guy was fast but Eddie had been training like a demon so she was slowly gaining on him. When she was about a foot away, she holstered her weapon and crashed on top of him sending him down.

Eddie handcuffed him and proceeded to take him back to the store front while radioing in for backup at their location.

Walsh was waiting for them when they reached the store.

Walsh cracked a smile, "You get lost Janko."

"My guy didn't have a safe to slow him down."

Walsh laughed, "Backup will be here in a minute.

Back up arrived thirty seconds later. It was Mckenna and Jamie. Eddie had been so distracted she hadn't realized that she would have to still work with Reagan, being in the same precinct and all.

"What do you guys got?" Mckenna asked as he approached.

"B and E. Made out with a safe. We haven't checked the store yet." Walsh replied.

Jamie approached Eddie trying to avoid eye contact.

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Jamie nodded once in response grasping the perp by the arm, "I got him."

"Thanks," Eddie replied releasing him.

Sensing the tension, Walsh interrupted Eddie's thoughts with, "Yo, Janko let's go check out the store."

Eddie followed suit turning the power on once they entered. Everything was smashed up and broken. Walsh stayed out the front assessing the damage while Eddie checked out the back. Eddie's shoes splashed into a big puddle of water when she stepped down into the back part of the store.

"What the hell." Eddie exclaimed as she moved forward. The whole floor was wet. She turned into a room, trying to see where the water was coming from when she looked to her bottom right, noticing a small curtain. Eddie bent down to open it, not realizing that that was where the safe had been ripped out which had then caused a small pipe in the wall to burst. Eddie wouldn't have the chance to discover this because as she pulled the curtain open her finger touched an exposed electrical wire that sent a burst of electricity through Eddie's body which produced enough force to send Eddie flying into the back wall.

The bang was loud enough to raise alarm bells with Walsh, "Janko!" Walsh ran into the back room, "Oh god, Eddie." Walsh approached Eddie who was slumped over on her side, unresponsive. When Walsh realized what had happened, seeing the exposed wire and the water she instantly radioed in for a bus.

"Kara, what's with all the noise?" Jamie called out.

Walsh moved to Jamie's voice.

"It's Eddie, she's been electrocuted." Walsh said putting her hand out to stop Jamie who instantly tried to side step her.

"What!"

"Jamie, don't go in there. I've called a bus."

"Is she moving?"

Kara looked at him and replied with a stern voice that she was trying to keep steady, "No, no she isn't moving but Reagan if we touch her, we're at risk of getting electrocuted as well. The best thing we can do for her now is to wait for the bus."

Jamie nodded as he took a step back, bringing all the power up that he could to wait for help. The bus finally arrived a few minutes later and Eddie was eventually taken out on a stretcher.

Jamie watched as Eddie was taken to the ambulance, his eyes staying with her until the ambulance doors closed, his mouth opened slightly in shock. Mckenna left to take the perps back to the precinct while Reagan rode with Kara to the hospital. Once they arrive Jamie and Kara were forced to wait in the waiting room while Eddie was wheeled away by a doctor and nurses, one of them being Linda.

Jamie and Kara sat opposite each other, worry and stress apparent on their faces. Jamie didn't know how much more he could take. It was only his first day back, which he had been stressing about for many reasons, one being seeing Eddie again after what went down with them the last time but he never imagined anything like this happening.

After what seemed like an eternity, Linda came out. Jamie and Kara stood instantly.

"How is she?" Kara asked while Jamie was like the living dead, standing as still as a statue and holding his breath, waiting for the next words to come from his sister in law's mouth.

Linda looked at both Kara and Jamie and let out a breath, "She is stable however she is still unresponsive."

Jamie crossed his arms over his chest, shifting slightly as he found his voice, "What do you mean unresponsive Linda?"

"Eddie is breathing on her own however she hasn't woken up yet so we won't know if there is anything serious wrong until she does but her vital signs are all strong. You gotta keep positive." Linda replied as she touched Jamie's forearm.

"Can we see her?" Kara asked.

"Sure, I'll take you to her."

Kara followed Linda but Jamie stayed back until Kara turned, "You coming Jamie?"

"No…not yet. I'm gonna hang back here for a bit. Just go on without me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure."

Kara nodded, not wanting to push but Linda looked at Jamie with a worried expression as he went to sit down again. Despite her worry she proceeded to show Kara to Eddie's room.

A few minutes later, Linda came back out and sat next to Jamie.

"You ok Jamie?"

"I just want Eddie to be ok."

"I know you do but that's not what I asked."

Jamie turned his head to look at Linda and then shrugged slightly whispering, "I don't know."

Linda nodded with understanding.

"Eddie's waking up, she's waking up," Kara shouted. Linda stood up instantly racing to the room with Kara and Jamie close behind her.

When they reached the room, Eddie was awake and trying to sit up.

Linda approached Eddie resting her hands on her shoulders, "Whoa Eddie, take it easy. Lie back for me."

"What happened? Where am I?" Eddie responded confused as she did as she was told.

"You're at the hospital Eddie, you were electrocuted."

"Electrocuted?"

Linda nodded but remained on her toes, having a bad feeling in her gut that even though Eddie was responsive, something else was wrong.

Eddie turned her attention to Kara and Jamie. Jamie hung back, relieved that Eddie was ok but knowing that he was probably not the first person she wanted to see at the moment.

Kara stood by her bed, "You gave us a bit of a scare there partner."

Eddie's brow furrowed in confusion, "Partner? Partner of what?"

All of them, Linda, Kara and Jamie's attention increased ten-fold as Kara looked at Linda in confusion.

"Stop kidding Eddie. I'm your partner." Kara pointed at her uniform but when Eddie kept looking at her with no recognition she pursued with, "Kara Walsh. You know, with the NYPD."

Eddie let out a small, nervous laugh, "You must have me mistaken for someone else. I just graduated from the academy last week."

Kara was stunned into silence as Jamie stepped forward to stand next to Kara, relief wearing away as worry took its place.

"Eddie, I need to ask you a few routine questions. Is that ok?" Linda asked.

"Ok." Eddie replied.

"What's your full name?"

"Edit Janko but Eddie is easy all around." Eddie replied with a smile, oblivious to what was going on.

"Where were you born?"

"Right here in New York City."

"Are your parents still alive?"

"Yes."

Linda suppressed her shock and remained professional. Jamie couldn't help but cover his mouth in shock. Eddie didn't remember her father getting killed.

"What year is it Eddie?"

"2013."

Kara stood back, turning away trying to compose the shock she was feeling inside.

"Do you recognise anyone in this room Eddie?"

Eddie looked at all of them and responded with, "Should I?"

"Yes or no please Eddie."

"No, no I don't recognize any of you."

"Thank you very much Eddie. Now you just sit tight and I'll be back to check on you in a bit." Linda said as she moved around the bed, remaining calm and trying not to let Eddie feel that anything was wrong."

Once they were out of Eddie's room Kara spoke up, "This is not good. She doesn't remember any on us. What's wrong with her?"

"We were aware of this happening but it is rare. Eddie is suffering from a rare form of amnesia as a result of the electric shock she endured. Her case seems to be pretty serious seeing though she has wiped a considerable period of her life away."

"So what happens now? How do we get it back?" Jamie asked, stress and worry apparent in his voice and facial expressions.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Time will tell if she gets her memory back. However from what I know about this condition if the patient doesn't remember within the first two weeks, the chances of the patient getting their memory back is slim to none."

"After everything we've been through, Eddie looked directly at me with no recognition as to who I am and now you're telling me that she may never remember at all."

Kara had tears in her eyes as she was witnessing the pain Jamie felt in his eyes.

And all Linda could do was respond with a soft emotive, "I'm sorry Jamie."

Price is now: **AU$2,873**

Book


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters in this story. If any of the storyline seems familiar, it is because I get my inspiration from numerous tv shows._

 _Read, enjoy, review and have an awesome day guys! Thanks for all the reviews guys, it's what keeps me going when I'm writing this story._

"Reagan, my office now," Renzulli called out to Jamie as he walked past.

Jamie followed orders and entered Renzulli's office, closing the door behind him. Renzulli sized Jamie up from underneath his glasses.

"Have a seat kid; I have something I need to talk to you about." Renzulli said as he took his glasses off and readjusted himself in his seat.

"Can this wait Searge? Mckenna's waiting for me out front." Jamie asked hoping for a chance of escape from the conversation they were about to have.

"You got cotton wool in your ears Harvard? I'm sure McKenna won't die of impatience. Now sit down, please Reagan." Renzulli softened seeing the hesitation in Jamie's body language.

"You're a real popular guy Officer Reagan. I've been fielding calls for you the last couple of days." Renzulli said as Jamie reluctantly sat down.

Jamie looked down, avoiding Renzulli's gaze.

Renzulli sighed worriedly, "Your family is worried about you. You're not returning any of their phone calls and I gotta say Harvard for them to be calling me, particularly your father is making me a little worried as well."

"I've been lax on my paperwork and I've been putting in overtime to catch up. I've just been too busy to return their calls."

"You're not fooling me Jamie. I didn't get to where I am by being stupid."

Jamie shrugged while frowning in response, "I'm not trying to fool you Serge or anybody else for that matter."

"It seems to me that you're avoiding something or someone."

"Being out of work for six months really did a number on me so I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things."

Renzulli brushed his brow in frustration and figured that the one and only way to get through was to be direct, "Your sister in law updated me on Eddie's condition. Your guard is up Regan but I can see right through it. I can't even imagine how this must be affecting you."

"Eddie doesn't remember me or the fact that she's an officer with the NYPD. To her she's a recent graduate from the academy. After everything she's gone through, everything I've put her through maybe it's best that she doesn't remember. This could be a fresh start for her."

Renzulli nodded slowly, processing everything he just heard, "Sounds to me like you're just giving up which is unfathomable to me because I've known you a long time and I know you're no quitter. There is still a chance for her to regain her memory."

"You think I don't know that. It kills me every second knowing that there are memories she is going to have to relive again, painful ones."

"Eddie has a two week deadline to get her memory back or it will most likely be gone for good. I assigned Eddie to you as her first partner and I watched you go through both good and tough times together. I watched you two lovesick kids fall in love. I watched Eddie grieve for you when you faked your death and I was there for the fallout when you came back. When there is a chance for good to happen, you don't just quit. You have to fight for her Jamie."

Jamie's jaw clenched as he tried to fight back his emotions, "I don't know how Serge." Jamie barely got out.

"Lucky for you I've got a plan. Whether it works or not is for someone far greater than I to decide but we still gotta try. I've been talking to some doctors and psychologists and the best thing for Eddie is to be surrounded by as much of the environment she has been in the last few years which is right here with us at the 12th."

"I don't understand."

"Today is your last tour with McKenna. As of tomorrow I'm partnering you up with Janko. You two will be flying a desk for the next few weeks to see how she is coping and then we will see what happens after that."

"Worth a shot, I guess." Jamie replied not wanting to raise his expectations for fear of getting hurt again.

"Good. Now Eddie has been told of her current situation and as far as I've been told she is in good spirits about getting back what she's lost. She's been told a rough cut version about the happenings of the last few years and she knows that you two were partners but other than that she's been kept in the dark."

"What if she starts asking me a lot of questions? Questions that are too hard to answer."

"You're a smart kid, you'll figure it out. The best thing is to not force any memories onto her, that could do more harm than good. Am I understood?"

"Understood Serge and thanks."

Renzulli gave a sharp nod and then proceeded to put his glasses back on, "Now go relieve McKenna of his impatience."

Later that night, Jamie got off tour, needing someone to talk to. He ended up at his father's house and was thankful when he found his grandad reading a newspaper in the living room.

"Jamie, this is an unexpected surprise. You know you could've just picked up the phone instead of schlepping all the way out here."

Jamie sensed a little annoyance but mostly understanding in his tone, "Yeah, I'm sorry I have been out of contact the last few days. Just trying to get my head on straight, I guess."

"I figured as much. How's Eddie doing?" Henry asked as he put the paper on the table beside him.

Jamie stepped forward more into the living room, "From what Renzulli told me she's doing ok, eager to start work."

"Why are you finding this out from Renzulli instead of Eddie herself?"

"She doesn't remember me Gramps." Jamie replied his guard coming down a little bit.

"That's no reason to be avoiding her. She needs you now more than ever."

Jamie sat down opposite his grandfather, wringing his hands in front of him as he leaned forward, "I was there in the room with her when Linda asked if she recognized anyone. She looked right at me Gramps and there was just nothing, no emotion, memory or…..love. I'm just a stranger to her."

Henry shook his head in frustration and anger, "You two kids just can't catch a break."

"Eddie is back at work tomorrow and Renzulli thinks it's best for her to be partnered up with me."

"Is it wise for her to be back at work this soon?"

"Well, she's physically fine and she remembers everything from the academy and we're going to be just doing desk work, so there isn't a chance of her getting hurt again."

"There's something you're not telling me. Why is she going back to work so soon?"

"She's got two weeks Gramps. Two weeks to regain her memories or they're gone for good. So the best thing for Eddie right now is to be in an environment where she has spent most of her time in the last few years which is at the 12th….with me."

"You've got one shot Jamie."

"I don't know if I want to take it."

Henry responded with a confused and shocked expression.

"You and I both know we don't get do overs in life. Eddie's been given that chance. After everything I've put her through, why should I be the one to stand in her way?"

"No she hasn't Jamie. If anything this is will be harder on her and more confusing. You forget that I was there for her when you faked your death. She became like a second granddaughter to me. We talked a lot Jamie about the job, about you. You want to know what I saw. I saw a woman who had gone through hell and back, from losing her father, getting stabbed and losing you. It is the good and the bad Jamie that make us who we are today and all of that made Eddie into what she was, a strong and defiant woman. A woman you fell in love with."

It was as if a dam had burst in his heart and tears were spilling down his cheeks.

Henry sighed deeply and continued with, "Don't think of it as Eddie getting a second chance at a different life, think of it as you and Eddie getting a second chance together. One you two deserve."

Jamie ran his hand down his face, wiping away the tears.

"So, it's your move Jamie. What's it gonna be?"

Jamie took a deep breath, suddenly seeing things more clearly than he had since Eddie gave back the engagement ring, "I'm going to help her remember."


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters in this story. If any of the storyline seems familiar, it is because I get my inspiration from numerous tv shows._

 _Read, enjoy, review and have an awesome day guys! Thanks for all the reviews guys, it's what keeps me going when I'm writing this story._

It was Eddie's first day back and Jamie was feeling extremely nervous. His granddad was right, he only had one shot at helping Eddie remember, however one of the many obstacles he was about to encounter was the fact that he had no idea how to go about it. Jamie was going in blind. Jamie dressed in his work uniform and braced himself before opening the men's locker room door and couldn't hide the small gasp of surprise when he saw Renzulli and Eddie waiting for him.

Renzulli adjusted his work belt nervously as a brief thought crossed his mind that this wasn't one of the brightest ideas he ever had. This thought quickly disappeared when he saw Eddie's face beam with a bright smile as she took a step forward, "You must be Jamie Reagan. I'd like to say that it's great to meet you for the first time but I know that isn't the case."

Jamie smiled at Eddie's choice of words, relaxing slightly seeing her smile and attitude. It was like dejavu, the same feeling he had when they first met.

"I'm glad you see the humor in this." Jamie responded.

Eddie shrugged looking between him and Renzulli, "It's hard not to, but don't get me wrong I still see the serious side to this as well. I hope this won't be awkward for you Jamie."

"Not at all. We'll take it slow, start with the basics and go from there."

"I meant the fact that you know me and I can't remember you."

Jamie rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "As I said let's just take it slow. And don't worry about me, just focus on the job and getting better."

"Sounds great to me," Eddie replied with a bright, enthusiastic smile.

"Well it seems to me, you both are ready to start the working day together."

Eddie and Jamie both responded with a nod.

"Now Janko, before I go I just want to reiterate something you've probably been told over and over again but I just want you to know that I don't want you to hesitate to ask any questions you may have and just take things easy, I had to pull a few strings to get you out of that hospital and back to work." Renzulli said with a stern but sympathetic voice.

"You got it Sarge and thanks again, I really appreciate what you've done for me."

"Forget about it, I'll see you two later." Renzulli responded and then left without another word said.

"What's first Reagan?" Eddie asked, eager to start work.

"Well, uhh, parking tickets are nice and easy. I can show you how we process those." Jamie responded as he walked forward, leading Eddie to their desks.

"Parking tickets, really?" Eddie followed beside him, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"How about this, bear with me through this and lunch is my treat today."

Eddie's face lit up again, "I won't say no to a free lunch."

Jamie chuckled, "I knew that would get you motivated."

Eddie looked at him, a little confused and then realization hit her, "Right, of course, we were partners. It's normal for you to know that." Eddie responded as if she was trying to convince herself that it was really true.

Jamie stopped in his tracks and faced her, "You ok?"

"Yeah, no I'm fine really. It's just going to take a bit of getting used to the fact that before my accident, we knew each other and you probably know a lot of my quirks already." Eddie said nervously.

Jamie just smiled sadly in response.

"Well anyway, let's get to it before my motivation disappears along with a free lunch."

Jamie forced a smile and responded with, "Ok."

It was lunch and Jamie volunteered to go out and get the food so that they could eat it in the make shift kitchen they had in the precinct. Jamie and Renzulli didn't want to risk Eddie going outside in her uniform and an incident happening that could endanger her in a time when she's fragile.

Jamie got back with the food and they were now sitting at the table.

"I'm starving, thanks again Jamie." Eddie said as she searched through the bag for her order.

Jamie just sat still and let her go first, "Yeah, no problem."

They were halfway through their meals when Eddie hesitantly dropped her fork and looked at Jamie, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want."

"Back when I was in the hospital and I came to. I remember you being there but you weren't the one telling me I was your partner. Walsh, I think her name was, she told me I was her partner. Why wasn't I partnered up with her again?"

"Let's just say that out of everyone here at the 12th, I probably know you better than anyone." Jamie said wanting to explain more but not wanting to force.

Eddie caught the way he was looking at her, like he was remembering what she couldn't.

"We must've been pretty close, you and I?"

"Yeah, yeah we were."

"Can I ask another question?"

Jamie smiled, "You can ask as many as you like."

"Why did our partnership end?'

Jamie's eyes widened slightly in response as he opened his mouth a few times, attempting to come up with an appropriate however honest answer.

"There was an incident and you felt it was best that we weren't partners anymore so you asked to be reassigned."

"An incident?"

Jamie sighed, knowing that if they were going to make any progress he couldn't keep everything from her.

"This may sound a little forward but have you discovered any scars you haven't seen before?"

Recognition was apparent on Eddie's face, "As it happens there's one on the side of my stomach. How did I get it?"

"You were stabbed." Jamie looked down, hating having to relive this particular memory again.

"By who?" Eddie responded quietly.

"Eddie, I don't think I should…"

"Please Jamie, I need to know this. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"By the man who killed your father who is now rotting in a jail cell thanks to you." Danny answered for Jamie.

Eddie and Jamie looked up to see Danny standing a couple of feet away from them.

Eddie looked from Danny to Jamie for confirmation but all Jamie could do was bottle up his anger towards his brother for being so forward by clamping his mouth which had dropped down from shock.

Eddie took a moment to calm her intensified breathing while Jamie managed to ask, "What are you doing here Danny?"

Danny moved closer towards them, "You've been avoiding my calls, just wanted visual confirmation that you hadn't skipped town."

After finishing his sentence Danny did a double take to Eddie who was quietly staring at him. Jamie noticed this so spoke up, "Eddie Janko, this is Detective Danny Reagan, my brother."

Danny felt awkward about being introduced again to someone he considered to practically be his little sister but he extended his hand anyway without saying anything. Eddie accepted his hand and it was as if the touch made her mind wander.

" _When would this happen?" Eddie asked Danny._

" _As soon as we can get it running but only if you're up for it." Danny replied._

 _Eddie took all of one second to think about it, "Yeah, hell yeah. It's a great opportunity."_

" _Good."_

The last thing Eddie saw from the memory was Jamie's worried face. Eddie released her hand slowly, "We've worked together, haven't we? On an undercover op."

"You remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I do"

"Do you remember anything else?" Jamie asked as he leaned forward slightly.

"You weren't exactly thrilled that I accepted the assignment. I could sense you were worried about me." Eddie replied cautiously as if maybe the memory was wrong.

"I was."

Looking into Jamie's eyes, Eddie instinctively touched her ring finger. She then looked away, concentrating hard on another memory trying to resurface as Jamie and Danny waited patiently for her to come back to them.

 _Eddie was in her apartment with Jamie and he looked really upset, almost as upset as she felt. She could feel something in her hand as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek while giving the box to him._

Eddie came back with a small gasp. It couldn't be true. Eddie was having trouble figuring out if this one was real. 'Were Jamie and I more than just partners, enough for him to ask me to marry him' Eddie thought to herself.

"Eddie, what's happening? Are you ok?" Jamie asked worriedly as Danny touched her shoulder slightly.

Eddie came back and realized she was having trouble breathing, "I need some air." Eddie practically jumped out of her seat and walked away quickly.

Jamie stood up and was ready to follow her when Danny pushed him back slightly with his hand and stood in front of him.

"Give her a moment."

Jamie hesitated but sat down again as Danny took Eddie's vacated seat.

"I know you think I was a little forward just now but what Eddie doesn't need is for people walking on egg shells around her."

Jamie nodded in understanding, "I know, I just don't know how hard to push. I really want her to remember Danny but I don't want her to get hurt in the process."

"Of course you don't want Eddie to get hurt but it's inevitable. There are memories that are going to come back that are painful and will hurt her like they did when she lived through them. All you can do is be there for her when it happens." Danny said referring to Eddie grieving for Jamie when he faked his death and coming back and Eddie giving back Grandma Betty's engagement ring.

"Eddie and I have been through so much together."

"Too much?" Danny asked worried that Jamie was giving in.

Jamie looked up from his tightly clasped hands, "No, no I don't think so but this is really hard."

"Most things in life that are worthwhile are, kid. Just hang in there."

Jamie just nodded as Danny got up to leave.

"We were all worried about you Jamie. Answer your phone next time it rings. I went easy on you this time because of what you're going through but next time I'm going to jump through the phone and put my boot up your….."

Jamie chuckled, "I got it Danny. I promise not to go off grid again."

Danny gave a rare smile, "Good. See ya little brother."


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters in this story. If any of the storyline seems familiar, it is because I get my inspiration from numerous tv shows._

 _Read, enjoy, review and have an awesome day guys! Thanks for all the reviews guys, it's what keeps me going when I'm writing this story._

Jamie found Eddie getting fresh air out on the front steps of the precinct. He slowly approached her when he saw that she had calmed down. Eddie smiled tightly when she saw him approach.

"How're you holding up?"

"Ok, I guess. This isn't how I expected it to be." Eddie responded as she looked out onto the street.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been told over and over again about my two week deadline. My attitude was hey, if I get my memory back that's great and if I don't, I won't remember what I've lost." Eddie said in a mock cheerful voice.

"What's changed your thinking?"

"I don't know. I guess it's the way I'm remembering things. It's a flash of a face or it's as long as a sentence. I can't seem to hold on long enough to understand what I'm seeing or what I'm feeling." Eddie replied in a distant voice.

"I'm sorry if Danny was a little forward before."

Eddie shrugged the comment off, "I can see he's just looking out for his little brother."

Jamie nodded and then hesitated before he asked, "You say you're getting flashes. If you're comfortable telling me, I'm happy to clear anything up for you that you may be confused about."

Eddie caught Jamie's eye when he said that and then another memory was forming,

 _Danny handed Eddie a small black box which she opened. He said something that the present Eddie couldn't make out, as if someone had muted that bit out. She could feel tears trying to escape her eyes as she said, "It's beautiful."_

It must have come and gone in all of one second because Jamie hadn't said anything. Eddie contemplated asking him about what she was seeing and if it was true but decided against it, not until she had proof that it was true.

"Thanks Jamie. I really appreciate it. I just wish that they would come back all at once you know and in order of when they happened."

Jamie and Eddie broke their gaze to one another and looked out into the street at everyone going about their business while they stood in comfortable silence.

Eddie finished her shift with Jamie and said her goodbyes. He asked if she wanted to get a drink but she politely declined. She wanted to investigate every detail of her apartment for anything that would make sense of what she was seeing. She made it back to her apartment and collapsed on the couch and sighed, "What a day." She whispered to herself.

Eddie got out her phone and started to look through her photo album. She swiped through most of them until she reached ones with her and Jamie. There was one with them leaning on a police squad car and another when they were laughing while playing pool. It was when she kept going through, that the flashes she had been getting were beginning to speak of truth. She paused at one which was of Jamie hugging her from behind as they smiled for the picture. Eddie couldn't help her mouth drop slightly in surprise. 'It's real.' Eddie thought. She swiped again and saw the face of a young woman. Realizing it was a video, she hit play and the young woman came to life.

'Today is Sunday. The famous Reagan family, sit down dinner Sunday and I thought it would be special to document this moment with a video celebrating the newest member of Team Reagan, my Uncle Jamie's girlfriend Eddie Janko.' Nikki Reagan said to the camera with a cheeky smile as she backed her way into the kitchen where the whole family was helping prepare the family meal.

Eddie paused the video and raised her hand to her mouth trying to subdue the shock she was feeling at what she was seeing. After gathering herself she took a deep breath and hit the play button again.

Nikki had the camera pointed away from her and now to the family.

'What are you doing with Eddie's phone Nikki?' Jamie asked when she approached him and Eddie who was standing beside him, preparing the salad.

'Capturing this momentous day' Nikki's voice appeared again as she still had the camera pointed away from herself.

'What's so momentous about it?' Danny asked with a mouthful of food.

"That Eddie's here and Uncle Jamie isn't sad and alone anymore.'

'Hey, I'm standing right here!' Jamie exclaimed as Eddie laughed beside him.

'She's just calling them as she sees them Uncle Jamie,' Danny responded cheekily.

'Ha ha, very funny Danny,' Jamie responded with sarcasm.

'Ok settle down guys. Uncle Jamie, what was Eddie wearing the first time you met her?' Nikki asked sweetly.

'What do you mean what was she wearing? What kind of a question is that?' Jamie responded with confusion.

'That question is too easy Nikki. We were both wearing our police uniforms,' Eddie responded for him as Jamie looked at her with his brow furrowed.

'You don't think that's a weird question to ask?'

Eddie just smiled brightly in response.

'Next question, Eddie when did you know that Uncle Jamie was the one for you?'

Jamie turned fully to Eddie eagerly, waiting for her response. The timer for the cake went off, 'Saved by the bell,' Eddie said.

'Give Eddie back her phone Nikki,' Erin said sternly.

'Ok, fine but just one more thing before I do. Kiss her Uncle Jamie.'

Eddie laughed nervously as Jamie eyed Nikki off.

'Just do it kid, you know Nikki won't let this go.' Danny said.

Jamie looked at his dad for help, 'Don't look at me son; you're on your own.'

'I'll save you Jamie. I mean you shouldn't tell people to kiss. Kissing is an art and should be spontaneous." Henry chimed in.

'I agree with you Henry. There's nothing more appealing to me than someone who is sponta…." Eddie wasn't able to finish the sentence on the account of Jamie grasping her face gently and kissing her. Eddie reciprocated and the kiss lasted enough before they both had to come up for air. Eddie and Jamie rested their foreheads together and that was the end of the video.

At some point during the video Eddie had started crying. Her hands released her phone and it clattered to the floor. She slowly reached up to support her head that was feeling heavy with all the new thoughts that were bursting into action.

About an hour later Eddie was now curled up on her couch, exhausted and looking for an escape. She was woken up by a knock on her door. She got up and looked into the peep hole. She opened the door when she recognized the person on the other side.

"Linda, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked sleepily.

"I just finished work and thought I'd swing by to see how your first day was but I can see that I've woken you up so we can catch up another time if this is inconvenient."

"No, it's ok. Come in." Eddie said as she opened her door wider and stepped aside to let Linda pass through.

Linda went around the couch and saw Eddie's phone on the floor. She picked it up, accidently pressing the button to lighten it up. She saw what Eddie was watching. She looked up to see Eddie standing a few steps away from her and her arms were crossed over her chest like she was protecting herself.

"It's so confusing. It's hard to believe that I've had this other life. I watched the video and it was like watching my twin living it, someone who looks like me but isn't me." Eddie quietly and emotionally explained.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Linda asked with concern.

Eddie looked up suddenly and she uncrossed her arms as she went to sit down, "Yes, there is. Tell me."

Linda put Eddie's phone down on the coffee table as well as her hand bag and sat down beside her, "Tell you what?" Linda replied softly.

Eddie's eyes went wide slightly, "Everything."

Linda hesitated and opened her mouth to protest that that would be a bad idea but Eddie got in ahead of her, "Please Linda, I'm scared. I need to be prepared when another memory comes back and the only way is to know before it comes."

"You were given a rough cut version. I'll fill in the missing bits we left out but I'm not going into detail, the details are what you should try to remember on your own."

Eddie nodded in understanding.

"Well, you graduated from the academy and Renzulli partnered you with Jamie about a week after. It didn't take long for you two to bond and become close friends.

Your father was pending release from prison when he chose to be an informant in order to bring down a major criminal organization running in New York. He was killed in a drive by shooting. You went after the guy who did it, there was a struggle and you were stabbed. You almost died. It was also the time when you and Jamie got the courage to tell each other how you really felt. Not long after that you became a couple and your work partnership ended. I have never met two people so right and so much in love with the other.

A little while after that you witnessed what you thought was Jamie being killed on a surveillance video. Jamie faked his death and went into hiding when a threat on his life had been made. You grieved for six months before he came back when Danny had plugged the threat. When Jamie returned you chose to end the relationship and gave back his grandmother's wedding ring which he had asked Danny to give to you. When your partnership with Jamie had ended you were partnered with Kara Walsh who was at the hospital.

Kara and Jamie were with you when you responded to a break and enter, you touched an exposed wire which electrocuted you and is how you ended up in the hospital." Linda finished her gentle recount to Eddie.

"Wow," Eddie responded.

"It's a lot to taken in. I'm sure you have a lot of questions you want answered."

"I think I'm the only one who can answer them." Eddie replied looking at Linda and then around her apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

It was approaching the deadline for Eddie's memory to return and every second that past made Eddie more nervous as to what her future would hold. After her tour with Jamie she decided that it was no use continuing on how they were going, walking on egg shells around each other as it was not helping or improving her memory.

Eddie changed and then knocked on the men's locker room door.

"Yeah, come in." Jamie replied.

Eddie opened the door and stepped in. Jamie smiled as he put his jacket on, "Hey Eddie, what's up? I don't know about you but I could really go for a steak and a beer. You in? My treat."

Eddie responded with another question, "Can we talk Jamie? There's something I need to tell you."

Jamie's face fell slightly at Eddie's sad tone and disposition.

"Is everything ok?" Jamie asked as he watched Eddie take a seat on the wooden bench.

Eddie looked up at him, sighed and then looked at her interlocked hands as she replied with, "No, not really."

Jamie sat next to her and waited patiently for her to start talking.

"I talked to your sister in law and I asked her to tell me everything that I have seemed to have wiped out."

"I don't understand. Why…Why would you do that?"

"I watched an old video I found on my phone. It was filmed by your niece. It showed us together and we were so happy. We were with your family at your father's house." Eddie responded quietly with so much emotion as her eyes began to glaze over with tears.

Jamie held Eddie's gaze as he nodded, not trusting himself to say anything.

"I've been so hopeful about everything I have lost coming back to me but I think we need to address the elephant in the room."

"Which is?" Jamie chocked out.

"That my memories aren't coming back, and us working together isn't working out. It's unfair to you. And that is why I asked Renzulli for some time off. He's going to assign you a new partner and I'm going to focus on figuring everything out."

"Don't do this Eddie, please. You can't give up now."

"I'm not giving up. I'm just accepting what is. I'm going to go stay with my mom for a little bit and when I feel I'm one hundred per cent ready i'll come back to work."

"I know you Eddie, and I know that there is more to this than you're telling me."

Eddie sucked in a breath and took one of Jamie's hands in hers. He reciprocated.

"I remember you Jamie, not everything but from the memories I have managed to get back and how I feel in my heart when I'm around you that you're very important to me. It is the oddest feeling Jamie, having feelings for someone at the same time feeling like they're a stranger to you."

Jamie replied with a sad smile.

"I hope this isn't too forward but I feel it has to be said," Eddie said with a little hesitation in her voice, "I love you Jamie, very much."

"I love you too Eddie."

Jamie took a chance and raised his hand to brush a stray hair away from Eddie's face. When Eddie didn't shy away, Jamie gently held her face with his free hand. They both leaned in until there was no longer any space between them. The kiss started out gentle but it soon turned passionate. They pulled apart, running out of air and rested their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath.

"What does this mean?" Jamie whispered.

Eddie leaned in again, kissing Jamie with everything she had, "Goodbye Jamie."

Before Jamie could respond Eddie had already left the locker room.


	16. Chapter 16

Linda was looking at Jamie with the corner of her eye, trying not to be obvious as the whole Reagan family sat for Sunday dinner.

"So, Jamie. How's Eddie going at work? She doing ok?"

Jamie stopped midway slicing into the meat on his plate. He was hoping he could get through the dinner without Eddie being brought up but it seemed like he would have to face it instead.

"Eddie's taking a timeout from work. She's going to go spend some time with her mom," Jamie responded as he continued cutting his meat as if to say it wasn't a big deal.

"I don't understand. I went to check up on her the other night and she said that she was determined to try to get her memories back and the best place to do that is here with the people she's trying to remember. I mean why would she just leave?"

"I'm just as confused about it as you are Linda. But she made her decision all I can do is respect it."

"What happened to fighting for your girl no matter what?" Grandpa Henry asked with annoyance at his grandson.

Jamie dropped his knife and fork dramatically onto his plate, "I can't fight for someone who doesn't want to be fought for Gramps."

"That's rubbish Jamie and you know it," Henry replied while Jamie looked back at him in frustration.

"I think you've got your sayings mixed up son. You can't help people who don't want to be helped. Fighting for someone you love and care about is something else entirely," Frank chimed in.

Jamie opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to come up with a response that could get him out of this situation or at least change the subject but when he couldn't find one, he got up from where he was seated, "I need some air."

At this everyone stopped eating. Frank sighed deeply, attempting to get up to follow Jamie but Danny got up instead, "I got this Dad."

Frank just nodded, sitting back down as Danny followed his brother out to the front of the house. He found Jamie standing looking out at the street with his hands on his hips. Danny waited a beat before he approached him and stood next to him.

"Partners, friendship, beers, death, a stabbing, romance, happiness, faked death, an almost proposal, breakup, lost memories and now separation." Danny listed.

"Don't bust my chops now Danny and lose the dramatics."

"I'm not busting your chops kid and when have you known me to be dramatic?"

Jamie simple turned his head to look at Danny with a frown that said, 'only all the time'.

"Ok, I admit, I tend to be over the top but that's only when I'm passionate about what it is I'm talking about or trying to pursue. And by the way only a fool would think that what you've been through the last couple of years wasn't dramatic because it was and still is but that's life kid. It's what makes it interesting even when it hurts."

"Yeah, well the dramatic life is highly overrated. Give me the simple life any day of the week."

"You're a cop and the woman you love barely remembers you. I think you gotta accept one way or another that your life is anything but simple Jamie."

Jamie covered his face with his hands in frustration, pulling them down with a grunt, "God, I don't know what to do Danny."

"What do you want to do?"

Jamie waited a beat before answering with the only thing his head and heart were screaming out for him to do, "Be with Eddie."

"Then do what you gotta do."

"What if it still ends in disaster? What then?"

"Then you'll know and then you can move on Harvard but I have a feeling that if you try you might just be surprised."

Meanwhile at Eddie's mom's place.

"I'm so glad you're here sweetheart." Eddie mom said as she sat down next to Eddie on the couch.

Eddie gave her a small smile, "Yeah, I am too mom.""

"But I can't help but wonder why you are here. The last time I spoke to you, you said you were eager to get back to work and recover the memories you lost and now you're here with me taking time off work and away from the people you have forgotten."

"You're reading too much into it Mom, it was just too much too soon and I had to leave before I burned out," Eddie replied as she looked at anything by her mom's face.

"Edit Marie?"

Eddie adjusted in her seat and sighed deeply, "Can't a daughter visit her mother for a while without there being something wrong," Eddie tried to deflect with light humor.

Eddie's mom responded with a slight tilt of her head as if to say 'you're not fooling me.'

Eddie let out a breath and closed her eyes briefly before deciding to tell the truth, knowing it was the only way to stop the questions.

"The truth is, I uhh…I remember everything."

"I don't understand. When did it come back?"

"A few days ago, Jamie's sister in law Linda came to check up on me. I was getting flashes of memories, faces and looking at pictures and watching videos of me and Jamie's family like I was one of them. I was so confused and scared. It was like I was discovering someone else's life, not my own. After she left I was so determined to get my memories back. I went to have a shower, I remember the floor was wet and I forgot to put down a towel, I slipped and hit my head on the sink."

At Eddie saying that, Eddie's mom grasped her arm, "Honey, are you ok? You should have called me."

"Calm down mom, I was ok. I was just dazed for like a minute. I caught a cab to the hospital and met with the doctor who operated on me. He told me I had a slight bump and a mild concussion. It was only when I had time to sit and think was when I realised that everything I had forgot had come back."

"If it is what you wanted, why did you come here?"

"I asked the boss for some leave time and a new partner assignment for Jamie and I left because I was overwhelmed and …."

"Does Jamie know that you know?" Eddie mom interrupted.

All Eddie could do was shake her head no.

"Why the heavens not?"

Eddie shrugged her shoulders and whispered emotionally, "I'm scared."

Eddie's mom nodded and thought about what she was going to ask next very carefully, "Despite everything you two have been through is Jamie still the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Eddie opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"Sweetheart, you know I'm always overjoyed to have you here with me but I don't think I'm the person you should be with right now."

The next day Eddie came home, after realising the mistake she had made by leaving. She asked Jamie to meet her and told him everything. Why she left, bumping her head and remembering everything. Jamie was in shock and his expression was unreadable.

"I know that I haven't handled this very well and I'm still so unsure about a lot of things but one thing I'm very sure of is that I love you and I can't imagine spending another day without you Jamie."

Jamie just continued to stare at her, his expression turning from unreadable to angry.

"Please say something."

Jamie had tears in his eyes, he just shrugged and then everything he had been bottling up burst out as his shoulders came down, "I think I'm beginning to understand how you felt when you thought I was dead."

"How is this the same?" Eddie spoke up with anger rising in her voice.

"Because the moment you walked out of that locker room after telling me that you had not only quit a job that you love so much but that you had given up on getting your memories back, memories of us, was the moment I lost you too."

Eddie's anger washed away at that and she barely got his name out before he shook his head in frustration and walked away.

 _I know I'm dragging this out guys but I promise that Jamie and Eddie will have their happy ending in the next and final chapter. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and best wishes for the new year! Here's to more Jamko moments in 2016._


	17. Chapter 17

_Well, this is it guys, final chapter of 'Hope'. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me every chapter of the way and thank you to all of you who commented and reviewed, I can't tell how much motivation that gave me to keep going with this story. I wish each and every one of you a safe and Happy New Year!_

 _P.S. I'm working on some ideas for new stories for Jamie and Eddie. It will either be a one shot series or a whole other dramatic storyline._

 _Also I got the idea for a part of this story from a scene from the tv show 'Friends'._

 _Read, enjoy and review guys. See you in my next story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters in this story. Entertainment purposes only!_

Eddie just stood in complete shock at Jamie's departing figure until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Eddie, Eddie is that you?" Erin asked from behind Eddie.

Eddie was caught off guard when Erin came into her line of sight and touched her shoulder to get her attention.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Erin asked as she still had hold of her shoulder and was looking down at her with complete concern.

When Eddie finally found her voice, she acknowledged Erin's presence and looked at her and said, "I'm not sure, but I think I just let the best thing that's happened to me walk out of my life."

Erin's lips parted in surprise as Eddie brushed her brow in frustration, trying to stop the tears threatening to escape.

"Come on, coffees on me. You can tell me all about it." Erin said as she wrapped her arm around Eddie's shoulder in a comforting gesture as she led Eddie to the nearest cafeteria.

Eddie and Erin thanked the waiter as he put their coffees down on the table.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this Erin, I must look like a complete mess." Eddie said with a light chuckle.

"It's ok Eddie, now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Eddie couldn't help but look down at her coffee as she grasped it with both hands, relishing the warmth it gave her.

"Why did you leave?" Erin asked softly.

Eddie explained everything slowly and in her own way, just like she had done with Jamie. When she finished she was highly expecting for Erin to do as her brother did and walk away but she didn't.

"If I were in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing."

"Really?" Eddie asked hopefully.

Erin smiled compassionately, "Yeah, really. Going through life and its trials once is sometimes too much at times but to forget about everything you've gone through only to get it back and have to relive through it again. I don't blame you for wanting a little bit of space."

Eddie nodded as her eyes softened at Erin's kind words, "Thanks," Eddie whispered.

"As for Jamie, I think he just needs a little bit of space too."

Eddie laughed with no humor and responded with, "Oh, I don't know about that Erin. Jamie seemed pretty mad. I don't know if there is coming back from this."

Erin just looked at Eddie and then got up from her seat, "Come with me."

Eddie looked at her with confusion, "Where?"

"Shopping, movies, more food and maybe some alcohol. Not in that order though." Erin said with a smile and a look that said I'm not taking no for an answer.

"Thanks Erin, but I don't think I will be the best company today."

"Look Eddie, I need the stress relief and you need to have a day for yourself. Plus, I've missed you Eddie. I'm so happy that your memories have come back and I think that you deserve to celebrate it with me, shopping and eating and spending way too much money."

Eddie couldn't help but laugh as she got up, "Lead the way."

Afternoon soon hit and dinner time was approaching. Eddie was exhausted. Erin had schlepped her, what felt like to every single clothes store in New York City. They were discussing about the next place they could go to when Erin's phone began to ring. Erin excused herself and took the call. When she came back she explained to Eddie that work needed her to come in and that she had to leave.

"Go, be where you are needed. Thank you for today Erin. You were right, I really needed it."

"You are very welcome. Sometime life has a way of fixing things itself when given time. Jamie will come around, you'll see." Erin said as she hailed a cab.

"You seem so sure," Eddie replied with curiosity.

Erin opened the taxi door and placed all of her bags inside before turning back to Eddie and saying, "Just call it a gut feeling."

"I thought gut feelings were for cops and detectives, not lawyers." Eddie teased.

Erin laughed and replied with before getting into the taxi, "I may be a lawyer now but I was raised to think like a cop."

Eddie couldn't help but smile back as Erin closed the taxi door and was gone.

Eddie got back to the apartment, the events of the day swirling in her mind. She opened her door and a small gasp escaped her mouth at what was greeting her. Candles lined the hallway and when she rounded the corner into her living room she was welcomed by candles spread angelically around the entire room and Jamie in the midst of it all, hands in his jacket pockets and a small smirk on his face at her reaction.

Eddie dropped her things next to her and shook her head, "Correct me if I'm wrong Reagan but I didn't just happen to bump into your sister after we met today, did I?"

"Do you believe in coincidence Janko?" Jamie asked with a small smile.

Eddie just looked back at him with a frown and confusion and replied with, "I'm a cop, genius. I wouldn't be an effective one if I did."

"You just answered your own question then."

Eddie just raised her eyebrows in response and looked around her apartment again, "Well, I'm glad one of them is answered because I have like a million more."

"I proved my grandpa wrong today."

Eddie creased her bows together, "What?" Eddie replied with exasperation.

"Not every cop makes a horrible liar."

Eddie had no idea what was happening around her and her face told as much, but not being in the loop was making her angrier every second that passed by, but this did not faze Jamie at all.

"I called your Mom to ask how you were doing and if she could settle the millions of questions I had about why you left and she told me. She also told me you decided to come back which gave me plenty of time to plan this," Jamie finished as he looked around at all his handy work."

"So, today at the park. Everything I told you, everything I confessed to you, you already knew and you didn't tell me."

Jamie just shrugged his shoulders with a glint in his eye, "I'm sorry if I was harsh today Eddie, but it was the only way for you not to see what was coming next and as for my sister, I asked her to distract you today while I set this up."

"Why?"

"Because I love you Eddie and I also can't imagine spending another day without you. Being cops has made our lives chaotic, at times dramatic and dangerous but it's what brought us together and I don't know about you but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Eddie was so distracted by Jamie's words that her anger, confusion and the millions of questions she had all but floated away.

Jamie stepped forward taking one of his hands out of his jacket pocket to lead Eddie further into the living room.

"Eddie, you make my life so full and complete. I think what the last few years has taught us is that no matter what life throws at us; we always have a way of finding each other again. So…"

Jamie took his other hand out of his pocket, revealing a black box as he got down on one knee. Eddie's mouth dropped in surprise at what was happening. She brought both her hands up to cover her mouth as Jamie spoke his next words.

"You have been so many things to me Eddie, a partner, a friend, a girlfriend and after everything we've been through I don't want to waste another second in planning the rest of our lives together. Officer Edit Marie Janko, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Jamie finished with a bright smile as he opened the box revealing his grandmother's wedding ring.

Eddie dropped her hands revealing a smile that mirrored Jamies.

When Eddie didn't answer Jamie spoke again, "Will you marry me Janko?" Jamie asked more teasingly.

Eddie nodded, "Yes."

Jamie's grin grew wider as he put the ring on Eddie's finger and stood up kissing her with everything he had which she responded in kind. When they parted, they rested their foreheads together. All of a sudden Eddie punched Jamie in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Jamie asked rubbing his shoulder.

"For being a pain in the ass and putting me through so much grief today," Eddie replied with a cheeky grin. Jamie couldn't help but laugh as he hugged and picked Eddie up twirling her around.

Jamie put Eddie down, his hands on her hips and her hand wrapped around his neck.

"The candles were a nice touch Reagan, very romantic."

"I have been known to be romantic."

"Since when?" Eddie teased.

"Since, always."

Eddie smiled in response.

"You know, keep the teasing up Eddie and I won't let you have any of the dinner I have been slaving over all day in the oven…or the dessert." Jamie finished off suggestively.

Eddie laughed and then turned serious as she cupped Jamie's cheek, "I'm really glad Renzulli assigned me to you."

Jamie leant down so his forehead brushed Eddie's. "Yeah, I am too." Jamie whispered.

ONE YEAR LATER.

Eddie had just finished her tour and was looking forward to pigging out on whatever she could get her hands on. She walked down the steps and was happy to see Jamie waiting for her.

"How was your day Sergeant Reagan?" Eddie asked as she leant up for a kiss.

"Good. How was yours?"

"I'm really hungry."

"That bad huh." Jamie smirked as he put his arm around Eddie's shoulder leading her to their car.

"I don't know where to begin. Actually wait I do, seeing though I had such a horrible day I get to pick Happy Hour tonight."

"What? No, it is my turn to pick Happy Hour. My cousin recommended this great place, it's not far from here."

Eddie groaned in response, "Another cop bar Reagan, come on. You still don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

Eddie smiled, "If you have to ask Harvard."

"Fine, Mrs Reagan." Jamie replied as he walked to the driver's side of the car.

"Is that your way of saying I'm a demanding wife honey?" Eddie teased.

Jamie was about to respond, when Eddie interrupted, "Choose your next words very carefully Serge."

Jamie grinned and then softened to a smile, "I love you, shorty."

"I love you too."

"Even your demanding ways." Jamie joked as he hurriedly got in the car.

"Oh ho ho, you're a real smart ass, you know that and another thing….." Eddie continued on as she got in the car. All Jamie could do was smile in appreciation that they had finally made it to this moment.


End file.
